Moon dance (traduction)
by MissSwanQueen
Summary: Après avoir reçu une carte d'anniversaire, contenant un poème, Regina Mills commence à voir Emma sous un nouveau jour. Traduction de la FF de MizzMoonlight
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

Je vous propose ici une traduction de la FF de MizzMoonLight. Cette FF est bien évidement SwanQueen, elle est toujours en cours d'écriture, pour le moment 9 chapitres sont écrits. Elle est classée M pour la suite, et oui il faudra attendre quelques chapitres.

Le texte ne m'appartient donc pas, j'essaye de le retranscrire au mieux car j'ai vraiment bien accroché avec le début du récit en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire

Pour Régina, ses anniversaires n'ont jamais été des moments particulièrement spéciaux, le jour arrivant et se terminant sans que rien ne change dans la vie de la mairesse. En grandissant, Regina avait appris à ne pas avoir d'attentes particulières pour ce jour-là.

L'année passée, comme les six années d'avant, avaient été tellement mouvementées, avec tous les combats, les gens presque mourants, ceux qui pleurent, puis ceux mourant, revenant à la vie, et voyageant entre les royaumes. C'est assez incroyable d'imaginer ce par quoi les Charming et les Mills ont pu passer aux cours des dernières années. Ces six années de magie ont finalement mené à la bataille finale, et ironiquement pour y mettre fin, Regina aidée par Rumpelstiltskin et la Sauveuse, ont dû débarrasser Storybrooke de la magie. Même si la vie commençait à reprendre un cours normal maintenant que la bataille finale avait eu lieu et que la magie était redevenue le fruit de l'imagination des enfants, les deux familles étaient toujours tellement occupées. À tel point que Regina était sûre que les deux seules personnes de Storybrooke connaissant la date précise de son anniversaire oublieraient probablement de lui souhaiter. Cela ne la dérangerait pas trop, peut-être que de le fêter serait trop douloureux de toute façon ... C'était le premier anniversaire de Regina depuis la mort de Robin. Ce dernier était décédé il y a un peu moins d'un an. Sa mort avait été noble et honorable puisque dans ses derniers moments Robin avait sauvé Regina d'une fin affreuse aux mains d'Hadès.

Regina avait été coincée dans son bureau toute la journée, enchainant réunions sur réunions et ne prenant même pas le temps de déjeuner. Cela ne dérangeait pas Regina de travailler autant mais il commençait à faire nuit et son estomac commençait à gronder. Regina se leva donc de sa chaise et lissa les rides de sa jupe. Elle prit soin de rassembler toute la paperasse sur son bureau en se promettant qu'elle finirait cela plus tard dans la nuit. Alors, qu'elle rangeait tous ces papiers dans sa mallette, une petite enveloppe blanche attira son attention.

Elle sépara alors l'enveloppe du reste de ses papiers et lui porta une attention particulière. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son nom, écrit délicatement dans une belle écriture. La curiosité de Régina pris alors le dessus et elle ouvrit alors l'enveloppe pour en extraire son contenu. Une simple carte noire avec une grande lune bleue avec en légende « C'est ton anniversaire ! Dansons sous la lune. » Regina sourit curieusement un moment, il lui semblait impossible qu'une telle carte provienne de Snow ou Henry.

 _ **May the wind guide you**_

 _Que le vent te guide_

 _ **may the earth teach you**_

 _Que la Terre t'apprenne_

 _ **with a world of growing**_

 _dans un monde qui avance_

 _ **may you never stop knowing**_

 _que tu n'arrêtes jamais de découvrir_

 _ **the beauties of nature**_

 _les merveilles de la nature_

 _ **and the universe's ongoings**_

 _et de l'univers actuel_

 _ **Find strength**_

 _Trouve la force_

 _ **in the warmth of the sun**_

 _Dans la chaleur du soleil_

 _ **find shelter**_

 _Trouve un refuge_

 _ **in the depths of the ocean**_

 _Au Coeur de l'océan_

 _ **Explore the world**_

 _Explore le monde_

 _ **until your feet move no more**_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tes pieds ne bougent plus_

 _ **read every word**_

 _Lit chaque mot_

 _ **until your eyes grow sore**_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux soient douloureux_

 _ **With a life**_

 _Avec une vie_

 _ **full and long**_

 _Remplie et longue_

 _ **keep learning**_

 _Continue d'apprendre_

 _ **keep searching**_

 _Continue de chercher_

 _ **keep growing**_

 _Continue de grandir_

 _ **and nothing will go wrong.**_

Et rien ne pourras aller mal.

Le poème était beau, pensa Regina. Mais elle restait perplexe car à sa connaissance Snow ne s'était pas mise à la poésie et pour Henry, et bien il lui avait déjà donné une carte plus tôt dans la journée. Regina examina la carte d'un peu plus près à la recherche d'un nom ou d'un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer de qui elle venait mais elle ne trouva rien de plus. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Régina remit la carte dans son sac et quitta son bureau pour rentrer chez elle.

…

"Henry ?" Appela Regina une fois qu'elle fut dans l'entrée de son manoir.

"Ici !" Lui répondit Henry.

Regina suivit la voix de son fils qui la mena directement dans la cuisine où elle le trouva occupé au niveau du four.

"Henry ?" Demanda Regina avec curiosité tout en posant son sac sur le banc.

"Joyeux anniversaire, maman," lui répondit Henry avec un grand sourire tout en s'éloignant du four. "Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir à cuisiner ce soir."

"Oh Henry," Regina sourit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Henry avait toujours été si prévenant.

"As-tu passé une bonne journée ?" Demanda Henry alors qu'il revenait au niveau du four.

"Oui, j'ai enchainé les réunions, fait un peu de paperasse sans fin, que pourrais-je vouloir de plus ?" Regina sourit, sachant que son fils ne la prendrait pas au sérieux.

"Rien d'extraordinaire n'est arrivé ?" lui demanda Henry le visage légèrement crispé.

"Eh bien, j'ai reçu une carte d'un inconnu" ajouta Regina avec un petit rire.

"Oh ?" Henry se détourna alors du four pour regarder sa mère. "Cinq dollars qu'elle est de grand-père ?"

Regina ri, Henry est vraiment devenu un jeune homme amusant. "Pas de nom, d'où le mystère."

Henry fronça un sourcil, la même expression que sa mère avait eue avant lui quand elle avait découvert la carte. "Je peux la voir ?"

Regina hocha la tête et récupéra la carte dans son sac. Elle la regarda une fois de plus avant de la tendre à son fils, dans le cas où elle aurait manqué un nom plus tôt … mais non toujours pas d'indice.

"C'est mignon." Henry pencha la tête tout en relisant la carte.

"Mignon ?" demanda Regina, car ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'elle aurait qualifié la carte.

"La carte en elle-même est mignonne, le poème par contre est vraiment beau." Henry rendit la carte à sa mère. "Je me demande de qui ça peut venir."

Regina hocha la tête. "Et moi donc..."

"Peut-être que l'expéditeur va venir, je veux dire, peut-être qu'il l'a laissé tomber sur ton bureau pendant le déjeuner et a oublié de laisser un nom ou peut-être que le côté anonyme était voulu ?" Henry était vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus à propos de l'écrivain mystère.

"Je n'ai pas quitté mon bureau de toute la journée." Réfléchit Regina à haute voix. "oublions la carte, si nous mangions ?"

Bien que leur conversation ne soit pas revenue sur la carte ce soir-là, cette dernière était toujours dans la tête de Régina lorsqu'elle décida d'aller se coucher. Regina tourna la carte dans ses mains en se demandant comment un geste si simple avait complètement envahi son esprit. Regina porta plus d'attention sur l'écriture de la carte, cette dernière lui semblait comme familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Regina relit chaque mot avec soin. La carte était tellement personnelle, comme si l'auteur comprenait vraiment Regina. Mais il s'agissait peut-être juste d'une coïncidence, le poème était probablement un simple message bien formulé trouvé sur internet pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire de façon un peu plus original et écrit à la main histoire de personnaliser un peu la chose.

Regina soupira et tira finalement les couvertures un peu plus haut. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette simple attention pouvais retourner son esprit. Regina était tellement habituée aux apparitions de sa mère le jour de son anniversaire, ou encore aux oublis du roi Léopol, En plus, en tant qu'Evil Queen, évidemment que personne n'avait jamais voulu célébrer ce jour avec elle, pour elle. Régina ayant passé la plupart de ses anniversaires seule, cette simple carte signifiait beaucoup plus que ce que Régina voulait bien admettre…

...

Regina ayant eu une nuit extrêmement agitée lorsqu'elle arrivait dans bureau à 8h47, café à la main, il n'y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. . Regina déposa son porte-documents et ses dossiers sur son bureau avant de se laisser tomber dans sa chaise.

Regina sortit la carte, occupant ses pensées, de son sac et la posa sur son bureau. Il était peut-être préférable de la laisser là où elle l'avait trouvé, même si cet endroit était son propre bureau. Régina pris une gorgée de café en s'efforçant de sortir la carte de son esprit et elle se mis au travail. Le fait que la ville soit maintenant privée de magie faisait que la charge de travail de la mairesse était plus conséquente. En effet, Regina était devenue dépendante de la magie qui l'aidait dans sa vie de tous les jours, y compris pour ses obligations de maire, si bien que les derniers mois sans magie avaient été un peu difficiles. La matinée suivit son cours et après avoir assisté à des réunions, traité deux énormes piles de papier, Regina se dit qu'elle méritait bien un break. Plutôt que de travailler en déjeunant, comme elle le faisait la plupart des jours, Regina décida de se prendre un moment de détente sur le grand canapé si confortable de son bureau.

Juste au moment où Regina allait entamer sa salade, on frappa à la porte du bureau.

"Oui ?" Regina savait que, légalement, elle ne pouvait pas garder sa réceptionniste en service 24h / 24, 7j / 7 pourtant à ce moment elle se dit que ça serait vraiment bien.

"Hey,"

"Shérif ?" L'ennui et la fatigue sur son visage laissèrent place à un petit sourire sur le visage de Régina alors qu'elle saluait la seule et unique Emma Swan. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?"

Emma entra dans la pièce avec son habituelle bravoure et toute sa confiance. "Eh bien j'espérais un déjeuner de travail, mais il semblerait que tu ne travailles pas vraiment ?" La voix d'Emma laissait apparaitre une légère surprise même si elle restait toujours aussi espiègle.

"J'ai mérité cette pause," lui répondit Regina avec un regard joueur.

« Oh, j'en suis sûre, madame le maire, mangeuse de vieux fromages, amatrice de bons vins, digne des pauses déjeuner ».

Regina rigola à cette remarque. "Oui, s'il te plaît, mets ça sur ma pierre tombale."

"Oh, bien sûr, tout ce que Votre Majesté veut, Votre Majesté obtient." Emma sourit en s'asseyant à côté de Regina.

Regina hocha la tête. "Exactement." Regina prit une pause perdue dans ses pensées avant d'ajouter. « Alors, ce déjeuner de travail, avais-tu besoin de moi sur une affaire quelconque ? »

"Oui, il me semble que c'est le but d'un déjeuner de travail, Regina." Emma lui sourit en tirant un dossier de son sac.

"Désolé, je pensais que tu étais peut-être juste trop effrayée pour me proposer un déjeuner normal." Regina sourit.

"Oh, c'était juste une fois !" Emma grimaça, qu'elle imbécile elle pouvait être en pensant que Régina ne saisirait pas l'occasion de rire un peu d'elle.

Lors de la mort de Killian, il y a environ 18 mois, Emma a un véritable soutien de ses amis et de sa famille. On lui avait offert une place où elle pouvait pleurer la perte de son petit ami, et elle avait été réconfortée quand la seule chose dont elle était capable était de pleurer, et avec l'aide de ses proches Emma avait réussi à aller de l'avant, pas en s'engageant dans une autre relation mais dans le sens qu'elle était à présent capable de surmonter sa peine et de continuer de vivre. Malheureusement, Regina n'a pas eu un tel soutient. La mort de Robin a fait ressurgir le sentiment de solitude pour Regina et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma avait sérieusement pris une place dans sa vie. Emma lui avait promis de se tenir à ses côtés pour tout, les bons moments comme les plus difficiles. Emma s'était littéralement insérée dans la vie quotidienne de Régina et même si toutes deux étaient réticentes à l'admettre, elles étaient devenues de vrais amies, un lien profond les unissant.

Ce n'est que quelques mois après la mort de Robin que cet incident embarrassant s'est produit. Emma et Regina s'étaient rapprochées, elles étaient proches depuis plusieurs années mais les évènements tragiques les avaient rapprochées encore plus. Cependant, Emma était encore assez nerveuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina, donc un déjeuner de travail semblait toujours moins compliqué à proposer qu'un déjeuner standard.

"Une seule fois ?" Régina ne put s'empêcher de rire, si fort que le son de ce dernier remplissait complètement la pièce. "Miss Swan, ne t'as t-on pas appris que ce n'étais pas bien de mentir ?" Finit par répondre Regina après c'est remise de son fou rire.

Emma vira au rouge. « Techniquement, tous nos déjeuners de travail n'étaient pas planifiés, je débarquais juste dans ton bureau. Donc oui, une fois, je t'ai proposé un déjeuner de boulot car j'avais peur que tu me dises non si je te proposais juste un déjeuner entre amies ». Souffla Emma.

« Tu m'as proposé un déjeuner de travail un samedi, Emma » la taquina Régina.

"Eh bien, c'est la pensée qui compte." Grommela Emma.

Regina ri avec un hochement de tête. "en effet, ça l'est."

"Je suis venu parce que j'avais oublié des trucs budgétaires pour la réunion d'hier." Ajouta Emma jouant avec le dossier dans sa main. "C'est un peu pressé."

"Pressé ?" Regina haussa un sourcil, elle était maintenant intéressée.

"Oui," acquiesça Emma. Regarde le, approuve-le enfin j'espère et découvre de quoi il s'agit."

"Hmm," Regina tendit la main et attendit qu'Emma lui donne le dossier.

"Nuh," Emma se leva. "Mange ton repas, profite de ce canapé très peu utilisé, je te le laisse sur ton bureau."

Le sourire que Régina donna à Emma était beau et sincère. "Merci, je t'appelle dès que je peux."

"Je sais." Emma hocha la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Regina pour poser le document contenant sa demande de budget. Après avoir poussé quelques documents sur le côté pour faire de son propre dossier le centre d'attention, Emma vit une enveloppe familière. "Oh, tu as reçu ma carte ?"

"Ta carte ?" l'interrogea Regina depuis son canapé.

« Celle sur ton bureau, j'avais l'intention de te la donner après notre réunion d'hier, mais je pensais l'avoir égarée, je suppose que l'univers s'occupe de moi après tout. »

Regina avait réussi à se lever du canapé et à marcher jusqu'à son bureau pendant qu'Emma parlais. "C'est toi qui a écrit ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en la ramassant, son cœur bondissant et ses doigts tremblant légèrement.

"Eh bien, le poème, oui." Emma hocha maladroitement la tête, plongée dans le regard de Regina. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quelle était l'émotion dans les yeux de Regina, mais elle savait vraiment qu'elle était nouvelle, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vie avant. De grands yeux bruns, des cils battants, des lèvres entrouvertes et un sourire merveilleusement doux naissant sur les lèvres de Regina. C'était vraiment un regard qu'Emma voulait voir plus souvent.

Regina secoua la tête confuse, et son regard changea. "C'est très spirituel, je ne te pensais pas comme ça, le cuir et l'essence c'est plus dans ton style." Tout le temps que Regina avait passé à penser à cette fichue carte, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit une fois qu'elle puisse venir d'Emma, et cela lui laissait un sentiment étrange au creux de l'estomac.

« Racines païennes », offrit Emma avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Racines païennes ?" L'interrogea Regina, le rire au bord des lèvres. Ce n'est pas que Regina ait quelque chose contre les racines païennes, au contraire même, mais c'était juste inattendu.

"L'un de mes parents adoptifs était un païen celtique pratiquant, et beaucoup des choses qu'il m'a apprises me collent à la peau." Lui expliqua Emma.

"Oh," Regina était à court de mots. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, dans ses rêves les plus fous, Emma Swan comme quelqu'un qui croyait en ce genre de choses. C'était un système de croyance si doux, dans lequel Regina elle-même avait été fortement investie dans sa jeunesse.

« Ecoute, Regina, tu me connais maintenant, et tu connais la femme que je suis devenue, et je considère vraiment que nous sommes proches, mais tu ne connais pas mon passé. » Les mots d'Emma avaient soudain un ton défensif. Un ton que Regina n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

"Emma," Regina sourit doucement. "Je ne te juge pas, je pense réellement que c'est beau, autant le poème que le fait que tu croîs à un mode de vie plus païen." Dit doucement Regina, essayant de rassurer son amie, de lui montrer qu'ici elle n'était pas jugée mais en lieu sûr. Regina détestait l'idée que Emma puisse se sentir mal à l'aise ou en danger lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

"Oh," Emma mis ses mains dans ses poches. "La première fois que j'ai cette réaction, je suis désolé de m'être emportée comme ça."

"Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais de la poésie." Déclara Regina, en essayant de changer de sujet, car elle supposait qu'Emma avait reçu beaucoup de reproches de la part de ses nombreux parents adoptifs chrétiens. Oui, Regina avait fait ses recherches.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas, Regina." offrit Emma avec un sourire.

« Eh bien tu as toute mon attention ! Que penses-tu d'un diner de famille avec Henry et moi ce soir ? ». Regina sourit, heureuse que cette situation ne soit pas dégénérée car elle apprécie vraiment de pouvoir communiquer avec Emma, une femme avec laquelle elle s'est battue sans pitié au début.

"On se voit à 19h" ajouta Emma en hochant la tête, sachant que chez les Mills, le dîner avait lieu à 19h précise tous les soirs.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Un petit commentaire sur votre avis sur l'histoire ça serai plutôt chouette savoir si elle vous plait ou pas . Je suis en cours de traduction du deuxième chapitre donc si je vois que vous aimez bien la suite ne devrait pas trop trop tarder...


	2. Chapter 2

Je me dit qu'un seul chapitre c'est pas forcément suffisant pour se faire un avis alors voilà la suite de l'histoire :)

Merci pour ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot... pour les autres on hésites pas c'est toujours plaisant !

Et en effet L.A Adeline, je me suis trompée dans le titre en oubliant un O!

Encore une fois cette histoire appartient à MizzMoonlight et je fait que traduire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2: Un diner et du vin

Le dîner était délicieux, comme d'habitude, Regina étant vraiment une excellente cuisinière. En même temps, 30 ans passé dans une ville maudite laissaient beaucoup de temps libre pour quelqu'un comme Regina. Les hobbies aident à passer le temps, en particulier quand le fait de tuer des gens pour le fun n'est plus envisageable.

"C'était merveilleux, Regina." Emma sourit à la femme en question.

Regina rendit son sourire à Emma assise de l'autre côté de la table. "Merci, et rien que pour le fait de savoir que Henry est de débarrassage, cela vaut le coup." Regina accompagna sa phrase avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et tourna son regard vers son fils lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de commencer le nettoyage.

"Oh bien," gémit Henry alors qu'il se tenait encore à côté d'Emma.

"Tu l'as bien dressé" remarqua Emma alors qu'Henry sortait de la salle à manger avec un bras plein de vaisselle sale. "Il faut absolument que je profite de cela"

"Je te le conseille en effet." Regina se mit à rire en entendant le grognement venant de la cuisine.

"Je vous entend vous deux !" cria Henry à l'attention de ses mères.

"Et moi je n'entends pas le lave-vaisselle tourner." Rappela Regina à Henry.

"Je suis sur le coup, c'est parti." Henry grogna quand il revint dans la salle à manger.

"Mieux vaut que tu le sois, Kid." lança Emma en adressant un regard rieur à son fils.

"C'est bon" confirma Henry alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à côté de sa mère blonde.

« Parfait », Regina sourit avec reconnaissance dans la direction de Henry, « Maintenant, je crois que tu as un devoir qui a besoin d'être écrit. »

"Oui," Henry acquiesça lentement.

"Eh bien, ça ne va pas s'écrire tout seul." Regina leva les sourcils pour rencontrer le regard de chiot de Henry. "aller au boulot,"

"d'accoooord," Henry se traina pour sortir de la pièce et monter faire son travail.

"Je viendrai te dire au revoir avant de partir, Kid." Dit Emma alors qu'Henry disparaissait.

Après qu'Henry soit monté à l'étage, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent seules et un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. Les deux femmes se contentaient de la lumière tamisée qui irradiait de la cuisine, le ventre plein et la douce chaleur flottant dans l'air annonçait l'arrivée prochaine de l'été.

"Merci," glissa doucement Regina en regardant son vin tourbillonnant.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna Emma après un moment de silence.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire plus tôt, alors merci." Regina leva les yeux pour accrocher les yeux d'Emma. "La carte était vraiment superbe."

Emma hocha la tête. "Il ne semble que l'as mentionné."

"Je n'avais aucune idée que tu pouvais écrire si magnifiquement, sans parler de rien." Une fois encore, il y avait ce regard inconnu dans les yeux de Regina.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi." Répondit Emma avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Alors raconte-moi," la voix de Regina était un peu plus ferme maintenant. "Nous avons traversé tellement de choses, tu as raison, et je connais la femme que tu es devenue, mais dis-moi comment tu en es arrivée là."

Emma s'assit un instant en réfléchissant. Par quoi devrait-elle commencer ? Est-ce que ça allait être une conversation à double sens ? Pouvait-elle enfin poser à Regina les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis six ans ? "Demande moi et je te répondrai,"

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, comment as-tu su pour ma date d'anniversaire ?" Demanda Regina avec curiosité, presque sûre que c'était Snow car Regina savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder un secret.

« Snow était réticente à me le dire mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui soustraire l'information ... Je suis au courant de cette information confidentielle depuis 5 mois maintenant. Répondit Emma en laissant échapper un petit rire. " Qui d'autre ?"

Regina tapota sa bague sur son verre de vin pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. "Quand as-tu commencé à écrire ?" Commencer par des questions faciles semblait être une bonne idée pour la mairesse car malgré le fait qu'elle et Emma soient de bonnes amies, leur relation était basée sur le présent et le passé était gardé un peu à part. En effet il y avait eu tellement de souffrance et de chaos dans leur jeunesse que ni l'une ni l'autre ne se confiait facilement.

"Je devais avoir dix ans, peut-être un peu plus jeune."

" ça a toujours été de la poésie ?" demanda Regina

"Pas toujours, parfois de la prose, mais surtout de la poésie." Emma hocha lentement la tête. "Ouais, la poésie est toujours venue naturellement à moi."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas le partager avec quelqu'un ?" questionna Regina le front plissé.

"Eh bien, je crois que j'ai partagé une partie avec toi," fit remarquer Emma.

Regina ri. "Oui, après m'avoir laissée 6 ans dans l'ignorance."

"Eh bien," Emma leva les mains en défense. "Une fille doit savoir garder du mystère."

"Emma, je pense que cela ne s'applique que lorsque tu essayes de sortir avec quelqu'un." Nota Regina avec un petit sourire. Si vous ne connaissiez pas Regina, cette déclaration apparaîtrait comme une simple observation, mais, comme Emma le savait, c'était une blague digne de l'humour bien propre à Regina, une pointe d'impertinence frôlant la vérité.

"Eh bien, si je suis mystérieuse pour tout le monde cela me permet de garder toutes les portes ouvertes." Répondit Emma attentive à la réaction de son amie.

"Tout le monde ça fait quand même beaucoup de gens." Nota Regina amusée.

" mes Nuits solitaires, appellent à des actes désespérés." Dit Emma de façon dramatique.

Regina hocha la tête, "Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant." Et elle se remit à rire, ce même rire qui remplissait la pièce. "J'ai été si proche de m'inscrire sur Tinder à plusieurs reprises, mais j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais trouver." Admit Regina après un moment.

"Sa Majesté connait Tinder ?" Emma était choquée. Elle savait que Regina avait pleuré, puis avait repris le cours de sa vie après Robin, mais elle ne soupçonnait pas le fait que Régina envisage de reprendre des histoires plus sérieuses.

"Moi aussi, j'ai mes secrets, Emma." Regina sourit.

"Je ne comprends pas, cette ville est trop petite et il n'y a pas de poisson dans cette mer."

"Parlez-vous d'expérience, Mlle Swan ?" Regina sourit.

"Shérif," corrigea Emma avec un regard espiègle. "Et oui, donc, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'Atchoum et Grincheux ne soient tes dates, je te conseillerais une autre forme recherche d'éventuels prétendants."

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent, puis elle éclata de rire.

"Oh, ce n'est pas drôle, je ne devrais pas être soumis aux hommes de main de ma mère sur des applications de rencontres." Emma lança un regard noir à Regina, toujours en train de rire.

"Oh, allez, c'est hilarant." Répliqua Regina entre deux rires. Emma avait saisi l'humour, ou peut-être était-ce le rire contagieux de Regina, mais elle aussi se mit à rire.

"Oh, mon dieu, Emma, tu n'aurais jamais dû être exposée à un tel traumatisme." La taquina Regina.

"Comme si je n'étais pas au courantais," Emma plissa le visage. "Imagine si j'avais matché avec eux." Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. "Oh, mon dieu, non, je n'ai pas du tout envie de penser à ça !"

"C'est quelque chose à laquelle personne ne veut penser." confirma Regina.

"Ne te met juste pas sur Tinder." réaffirma Emma.

"Oh, je ne le ferai pas." Acquiesça rapidement Regina. "Peut-être que nous devrions simplement sortir de la ville le temps d'un week-end entre fille pour aller s'amuser ailleurs." Proposa Regina après un long silence.

"Ça me va," sourit Emma. "Même sans le plaisir, sortir de la ville serait génial."

"Eh bien, commençons par plus petit," sourit Regina en se levant. "Plus de vin ?"

"S'il te plait," acquiesça Emma en suivant Regina jusqu'à sa cave.

"J'ai-"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite," interrompit Emma. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vas pouvoir me dire et je n'y connais rien donc prend ce qu'il te plait." Emma était plus vodka que vin et ce dernier était définitivement le point fort de Regina.

« Alors ce sera le passage enchanté », sourit Regina en tirant une bouteille de vin rouge sur le support.

"Vraiment ?" Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Chemin enchanté, c'était juste pour le fun.

"Oui vraiment." Regina lança un regard noir. "C'est un vin australien, le sud du pays étant une grande région viticole." Regina servit le vin à Emma et à elle-même avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Eh bien il est assez fort, alors j'aime ça." Emma remarqua alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Regina.

"Mollydooker est connu pour ses vins forts." Regina acquiesça tout en prenant une gorgée.

"Pourquoi parlons-nous de vins ?" Demanda Emma avec une grimace.

"Parce que le vin est meilleur que Grincheux et Atchoum sur Tinder." Plaisanta Regina.

"Tu marques un point." Emma hocha la tête. "Être célibataire à Storybrooke est juste triste."

"Tu m'appelles triste ?" Regina lança un regard noir.

"Non, je m'appelle triste." Emma rétorqua.

"Pourquoi ?" Regina ne c'était pas rendue compte à quel point sa question avait été ouverte et vague, alors, bien sûr, la réponse d'Emma était quelque peu inattendue.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Regina, mais j'aime le sexe." Admis Emma librement. Elle et Regina étaient devenues de bonnes amies, et Emma n'était pas du genre à éviter ce type de conversation.

"Tu es triste parce que tu aimes le sexe ?" Regina posa la question car elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. "Mais, Emma, le sexe est une chose merveilleuse." Et elle lui sourit malicieusement.

"Ah ça je suis clairement d'accord avec toi," acquiesça Emma. "Je suis triste à cause du manque de sexe que je subis ici," ajouta-t-elle avec un grognement.

"Eh bien, si mes nombreuses années m'ont appris quelque chose, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une deuxième personne ou une troisième, ou même plus pour passer un bon moment, Emma." Emma se retrouva à regarder Regina avec incrédulité. La discussion était maintenant complètement inattendue, et la façon dont Regina avait ronronné ces mots ... Eh bien, selon Emma ce n'était pas nécessaire. « Ferme ta bouche, Emma, tu vas gober une mouche. » la taquina Regina mettant fin au silence qui c'était installé.

"C'est juste que ..." Emma essaya et échoua à former une phrase cohérente.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que quelqu'un de min âge serait complètement prude ?" Regina sourit, elle aimait s'amuser aux dépend de la blonde et celle-ci ne le remarquait même pas, c'était presque un jeu. Presque. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus cette fois ci, c'était différent de d'habitude, il y avait un regard dans les yeux d'Emma, une sorte de respiration moins profonde, Regina était vraiment arrivée à comprendre Emma et c'était quelque chose que Regina voulait à nouveau expérimenter. Cela piqua la curiosité de Regina et son cœur manqua un battement.

"As-tu déjà vu ma mère ?" riposta Emma.

Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire désagréable. "Elle est la seule exception."

Emma secoua la tête. "Dégoutant,"

"Tu ferais mieux d'appeler votre mère dégoutante, Mlle Swan." gronda Regina le regard vif.

"C'est ce que je fais," acquiesça Emma rapidement. "La simple idée de ma mère ..." Emma s'arrêta. "Oh, non." Emma secoua la tête en essayant de se débarrasser de certaines pensées très désagréables.

"Et comment pense tu avoir été conçue exactement ?" Regina se mit à rire en se levant pour boire plus de vin.

"La magie est la seule option que je peux envisager." Gémit Emma en tendant son verre à Regina pour qu'elle lui resserve du vin.

Regina rit une fois de plus alors qu'elle retournait au canapé. "ça c'est une brillante idée."

"Je sais," Emma prit avec reconnaissance son verre rempli. "Mais parlons de quelque chose d'autre parce que, bon, mes sous vêtement ne survivront pas la nuit autrement."

"Notre conversation ne te laisse pas de marbre ?" interrogea Regina avec une légère tension dans sa voix. Bien qu'Emma l'ait complètement manqué, il y eu dans les yeux de Regina un air proche de la faim, de l'envie, juste une fraction de seconde.

"Pas vraiment, mon état est assez récurent ces temps-ci et notre conversation n'arrange rien." Emma hocha la tête avec confiance. "Parce que soyons réalistes, je suis trop vieille pour faire la cour."

"Ouais, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et leurs sensibilités, c'est assez terrible."

"Je sais que tu es sarcastique, mais oui, exactement."

"Et trop vieille ?" Regina se moqua. "Tu es trop jeune pour penser à ça, Emma, même moi je n'en suis même pas encore là."

"Eh bien, peut-être que tes années de malédictions ne comptent pas ?" questionna Emma, "Et alors ça te ferait combien ? Trente et quelques ?"

« Mes années de malédiction comptent définitivement, elles ont ajouté à ma routine. Et Miss Swan, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il était son impoli de demander à une femme son âge."

"Je vais demander à maman," menaça Emma. "Je veux juste savoir combien de temps j'ai avant que ma libido ne meure sérieusement." Gémit Emma.

"Je te le ferai savoir quand je serai là." Offrit Regina avec un sourire.

"Un jour je connaitrais ton âge," déclara Emma avec un rapide changement de sujet.

« Bonne chance, » Regina sourit innocemment.

"Je suis le shérif, Regina, je n'ai pas besoin de chance." Répliqua Emma.

"Si tu penses trouver mon âge réel quelque part à Storybrooke, tu te méprends ma chère." La prévins Regina.

"Eh bien, ce n'est peut-être pas écrit, mais encore une fois, je peux toujours demander à ma mère." taquina Emma.

"Et tu peux peut me rappeler comment cela a été difficile d'obtenir ma date d'anniversaire de sa part ? " Regina sourit. " Je te le redit encore une fois, bon courage, Miss Swan."

"C'est toi qui en faisant un secret à ce sujet qui me donne encore plus envie d'en savoir plus Régina." Lui expliqua Emma.

« Je sais bien. Maintenant, arrête de parler de mon âge, » Regina agita une main dédaigneuse. "Il me semble que tout cela a commencé simplement par moi te posant innocemment des questions à propos de ton poème."

"Innocemment ?" Emma rit. "Regina, tu es tout sauf innocente."

"Eh bien, au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord," Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire, elle était fière d'être tout sauf innocente. "Mais le début de cette conversation était innocent."

"Oh, tu resteras toujours un mystère pour moi, Regina Mills." Glissa Emma en se penchant sur le canapé et regarda Regina à distance.

"Il ne s'agit que de garder des options de rencontres." Plaisanta Regina. "Mais la question est plutôt pourquoi suis-je un mystère pour toi ?" Demanda Regina avec insistance.

"Dans le grand bazar de tout cela, je te connais à peine." Admis Emma doucement. "Et je me retrouve toujours à essayer de remplir les blancs."

"Tu pourrais juste me demander," ajouta Régina impassiblement.

"Tu ne me diras même pas ton âge, alors je doute que ce soit vrai." Les mots d'Emma n'étaient ni venimeux ni blessants, mais ils étaient plutôt plats.

"Est-ce que mon âge est vraiment important pour toi ?" Demanda Regina, alors qu'elle posait une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule d'Emma.

"Non, ce n'est pas que je veuille connaître ton âge mais je ne sais quasiment rien de toi avant l'année 2011." Emma réfléchit un moment, "Sauf à propos de l'Evil Queen mais tout le monde le sait ... Et ce n'est pas vraiment… toi, c'est juste une chose qui éclipse tout le reste." Emma soupira. « Je veux savoir des choses stupides que tu as faites quand tu étais gamine, ou des aventures amusantes que tu avais quand tu n'essayais pas de tuer ma mère, ou je ne sais pas ... des choses sur toi qui préexistent à Henry et ... »

"Emma"

"Hmm ?"

"Tu t'égares."

Emma leva les yeux de son verre de vin. "Oh pardon,"

Regina sourit doucement. « C'est pas grave », dit Regina en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. "On peut parler de notre passé si tu veux, ça me convient parfaitement." Le sourire et les yeux de Regina étaient doux et gentils. "Je suppose que la plupart des gens ne veulent pas entendre parler de mon passé, ce qui est assez juste, et puis, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment étendue sur le tien donc je ne voulais pas te forcer à le faire."

Emma regarda Regina et y réfléchit un instant, tout cela prenait sens dans sa tête. "Alors, cela signifie-t-il que j'ai la permission de poser des questions sur ton passé ?" Emma sourit, espérant que son air plus vivant serait bien pris.

Regina roula les yeux en riant. "Oui, Emma."

"D'accord," acquiesça Emma en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait demander à Regina. "En quelle année es-tu née ?" Le sourire d'Emma occupa tout son visage.

"Oh mon dieu, idiote" Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Ton idiote," rétorqua Emma.

Regina se figea une seconde, l'air lui manquant soudainement, elle avait entendu exactement ce qu'Emma avait dit ... Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela lui était arrivé, pourquoi sa bouche était-elle sèche, pourquoi ses poumons se vidaient-ils ? Regina secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées envahissantes et répondis alors. "J'avais 32 ans quand j'ai jeté la malédiction.

« Alors, tu as 38 ans, tu ne les fais vraiment pas, ». Emma sourit doucement.

"38 ? Tu me flatte." Regina admirait la douceur d'Emma.

"Eh bien, techniquement, le temps a été gelé, donc magiquement et physiquement c'est l'âge que tu as." Offrit Emma gentiment.

"Oh, ne commençons pas avec les techniquement," dit Regina avec un gémissement espiègle. Parce qu'avec des techniquement elles seraient assises sur ce canapé jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

"Ouais, tu as raison," Emma se frotta le visage dans les mains. "Il est tard de toute façon, je devrais y aller." Emma se leva et s'étira un peu. "Penses-tu que Henry est encore debout ?" Demanda Emma en regardant l'horloge.

"Oui probablement, mais s'il te plaît, dis-lui d'aller dormir." Regina sourit.

"Je lui dit." Emma hocha la tête et sortit du salon et se dirigea à l'étage pour dire bonsoir à son fils.

Regina prit les verres à vin dans la cuisine tandis qu'Emma montait pour dire bonsoir à Henry. Mais il n'était pas facile pour elle de se retrouver seule. Regina se tenait dans la cuisine avec le bourdonnement de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Un verre de trop, pensa Regina.

Alors que Regina revenait dans le hall, elle trouva Emma en train de descendre les escaliers. "Il est toujours debout ?" Demanda Regina alors qu'Emma venait à ses côtés dans l'entrée.

"Finissant juste un peu de son devoir et ensuite il ira dormir." Lui confirma Emma.

Regina hocha la tête. "Bien."

Regina se tenait droite, se balançant légèrement à côté d'Emma, incertaine de la façon dont elle devrait dire au revoir. Elle n'était jamais sûre, un câlin, juste poser son bras sur celui de son amie, juste des mots ? Rien ne paraissait assez bien, c'était comme si inconsciemment Regina ne voulait jamais quitter Emma, et vice versa.

"Est-ce que tu conduis ?" dit finalement Regina mettant fin au silence.

Emma sortit les clés de sa poche et les regarda. "J'ai un peu bu, je vais peut-être rentrer à pied."

"Quoi que tu fasses, sois prudente." Dit fermement Regina. Elle savait qu'Emma pouvait prendre soin d'elle mais il y avait toujours cette peur, que se passerait-il si l'autre mère d'Henry ne revenait pas à la maison ? Regina savait que c'était idiot mais depuis que Storybrooke s'est débarrassé de la magie, il y avait toujours cette peur qui persistait dans l'esprit de Regina, surtout quand Emma était de service.

« Toujours, » rassura Emma alors que Regina s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, tout semblait juste et Emma semblait être du même avis. Emma serra Regina dans ses bras et la retint pour un peu plus long que nécessaire, du moins c'est ce qu'une personne extérieure pourrait penser.

Quand Regina se défit de l'étreinte, sa joue effleura celle d'Emma et pendant un instant elle sentit le souffle d'Emma sur ses lèvres. Les muscles de Regina se tendirent alors que ses poumons oubliaient de travailler et que son cœur s'emballait. Mais vite la sensation disparut, et alors Emma était déjà partie. Regina resta debout dans un hall vide, son esprit bourdonnant de pensées qu'elle n'avait jamais eues auparavant

* * *

Regina ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, alors au lieu de tourner et retourner dans son lit, elle décida d'être productive dans son bureau.

Elle avait terminé boucler plusieurs formulaires et avait vérifié quelques rapports avant d'arriver sur la demande de budget d'Emma. Un distributeur automatique. La shérif Emma Swan voulait un distributeur automatique rempli de bonbons et de bonnes collations. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, car bien sûr Emma en voudrait une et, bien sûr, elle pourrait trouver un compromis.

Regina signa son nom sur la ligne pointillée et passa au fichier suivant sur son bureau. Regina n'eut pas beaucoup plus de travail après cela. Son esprit était obscurci par Emma Swan. Regina avait essayé de se plonger dans le travail, mais il semblait qu'Emma Swan pouvait encore s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

Regina ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres, l'avait tant bouleversée. Elle rejouait chaque seconde, tout ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'Emma avait dit. _Ton idiote. La tienne_.

Au moment où Regina retourna dans son lit à 4h40 du matin, elle avait mis toutes ces pensées non désirées et les avaient réunies autour d'une seule : le sexe. Elles avaient parlé si librement du sexe et de leur absence, causant une certaine solitude dans le cœur et l'esprit de la mairesse. Oui, Regina en était sûre. Regina se sentait seule et Emma et leur conversation avaient soulevé ce sentiment de solitude. Demain, Regina pourrait oublier ce sentiment et aller de l'avant.

* * *

Voilà pour cette suite.

Le chapitre 3 est en court de traduction

Encore une fois pas on n'hésite pas sur un petit commentaire :)

A la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Journée en famille

Deux nuits de suite Regina n'avait pas dormi plus de 4 heures. Elle regarda son horloge clignotante, 7h01. Sachant que rester au lit ne la mènerait nulle part, Regina sorti de la chaleur de ses couvertures et commença sa journée.

Après près de 30 ans pour perfectionner sa routine matinale, Regina était en bas à 7h34 et préparait le petit-déjeuner à 7h35. Regina était assise au comptoir de l'île avec un café à la main. Elle pouvait entendre Henry s'agiter à l'étage et bientôt il serait au petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'école.

Regina entendit un bruit de cliquetis, qui ne faisait manifestement pas partie de la routine matinale de Henry. Donc, Regina sortit de la cuisine et traversa le hall jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"Emma ?" Regina sourit en ouvrant la porte en grand afin de laisser entrer Emma.

"Je suis juste venue chercher ma voiture, je suis finalement rentrée à pied hier soir." Expliqua Emma.

"Bien," acquiesça Regina. "Et tu es rentrée saine et sauve je suppose ?" Même si Emma Swan était la raison du manque total de sommeil de Regina, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le meilleur pour elle.

« Ouais, je suis rentré à la maison sans soucis. Je me suis dit que je devrais dire bonjour. » Emma sourit gentiment. "Alors, bonjour."

"Bonjour, Emma," répondit tendrement Regina.

"Ma ?" La voix d'Henry sortit les deux femmes de leur bulle.

"Hey, Kid," Emma sourit en direction de son enfant qui déboulât les escaliers.

"Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi hier soir ?" demanda t'il curieux.

"Si," confirma Emma. " Je passais juste récupérer ma voiture."

"J'ai littéralement des mamans de vin," blagua Henry avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Et c'est entièrement de ta faute," lança Emma à Regina avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Rien de mal à avoir un enfant malin", déclara Regina fermement.

"Malin", répéta Emma avec des citations aériennes. "Bien sûr," rituelle.

"Comment l'appellerais-tu ?"

"Être un petit futé." Emma rétorqua.

"Alors sûrement, qu'il tient ça de vous, Mlle Swan." Répliqua rapidement Regina.

Emma ancra son regard vers Regina. "Mmhmm", Emma s'approcha vraiment de Regina. "J'ai bien plus à offrir que d'être maline." Emma lui fit alors un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner et de partir.

* * *

Regina arriva à son bureau et eu un soupir en voyant la quantité de papiers qui l'attendait s, sachant très bien que sa matinée était fichue et qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ! La visite d'Emma l'avait complétement bouleversé encore une fois.

Regina s'était habillée et se préparait pour la journée, oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir et les pensées qui l'avaient maintenue éveillée toute la nuit. Regina tentait de se rassurer en se disant que les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit n'avaient été provoquées que par sa solitude. Elle ne désirait pas Emma Swan. Regina était sûre de cela, oui, elle avait vérifié et revérifié, y avait même pensé une troisième fois. Oui, Regina Mills était seule, c'était tout.

Mais alors que Regina était assise à son bureau, sa tête commença à la lancer et d'autres questions commencèrent à apparaître. _Pourquoi Emma m'avait-elle fait un clin d'œil ?_ Non, ça faisait partie de la bravoure d'Emma, elle clignait des yeux tout le temps, ça ne voulait rien dire. _Pourquoi est-elle venue, pourquoi ne pas prendre sa voiture et juste partir ?_ Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire et elle est ton amie. _Pourquoi Emma était-elle si proche ?_ Ça Régina ne pouvait pas y répondre.

La visite d'Emma Swan de ce matin avait chamboulé toutes les idées qui l'avait gardées éveillée toute la nuit. Emma avait si facilement et probablement malgré elle, demandé à Regina de tout repenser un millier de fois. Et ça rendait Régina folle. Elle n'a jamais été confuse aussi facilement. Car Regina était une femme de contrôle et de discipline, pas de chaos et de confusion.

Regina se força à donner un sens à tout cela. La nuit dernière, Emma avait réveillé les sentiments de solitude de Regina en parlant de la sienne, et comme elles avaient bu alors bien sur elles avaient un peu flirté, mais étant amies maintenant cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Et Regina était fatiguée et à moitié endormie quand Emma est passée ce matin et sa présence avait juste perturbé sa routine matinale. Oui, tout était explicable. Regina se répétait cela encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses pensées intrusives disparaissent.

Regina leva les yeux vers l'horloge sur le mur de son bureau, il était juste l'heure du déjeuner et Regina avait gaspillé toute la matinée à ressasser ses pensées.

"Regina, vous avez le shérif est là pour vous voir." La voix de la réceptionniste de Regina surgit dans l'interphone.

Regina laissa échapper un soupir, sachant qu'une fois de plus, voir Emma ne lui ferait aucun bien - et pourtant elle n'allait pas dire non. « Laisse-la entrer », répondit Regina à Lisa, sa réceptionniste.

"Hey," le visage pétillant d'Emma se tenait à la porte de Regina quelques instants plus tard.

"Salut," salua Regina calmement.

"Je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner," sourit Emma en levant un sac de chez Granny.

"J'ai énormément de travail, Em," Regina sourit avec une légère grimace, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

« Déjeuner de travail », expliqua Emma en marchant vers le bureau de Regina. "Je peux t'aider," proposa Emma avec espoir alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

"Comment ?" Regina regarda Emma avec scepticisme - elle avait perdu toute une matinée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas le temps pour la compagnie d'Emma, et encore moins pour le déjeuner.

"Je peux imiter ta signature sur tous les rapports ayant juste besoin d'être examinés et approuvés." Emma offrit avec un sourire effronté, et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui disait à Regina qu'elle était sincère.

"Et te connaissant, tu approuverais probablement quelque chose comme un distributeur automatique de confiserie." blagua Regina.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent et pendant un moment elle simula une expression blessée. "C'est une très bonne affaire." Argumenta Emma d'une manière enfantine.

Regina roula les yeux. "En effet, c'est pourquoi je l'ai signée." Regina prit un petit dossier et le lança dans les mains d'Emma.

"Vraiment ?" Emma sourit en ouvrant le dossier pour voir la preuve visuelle.

"Oui," acquiesça Regina, ravie de pouvoir rendre Emma heureuse.

"Plus de bonbons périmés pour le déjeuner", Emma bougea les sourcils. "exactement le changement dont mon régime a besoin."

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir de bonbons périmés dans ce sac," prévint Regina alors qu'elle désignait le sac qui sentait bien meilleur que de simples friandises.

"Ce n'est pas le cas," confirma Emma en ouvrant le sac et en commençant à sortir son contenu. "Salade et sandwich au jambon pour toi et un hamburger pour moi." Dit Emma en tendant un sandwich emballé à Regina.

"Merci," Regina sourit alors qu'elle commençait à faire de la place sur son bureau.

"Alors, tu veux que j'imite ta signature ?" Emma sourit.

"Je pense que je peux te donner 20 minutes." Regina répondit avec un sourire, pensant qu'elle savait que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée.

"Seulement 20 minutes ?" Emma gémit. "C'est comme si tu ne voulais pas me voir" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Je te vois trop," plaisanta Regina. Bien qu'à ce stade il y avait une certaine vérité dans les mots de Regina. Voir Emma aussi souvent mettait à mal les explications logiques de Regina pour ses nouveaux sentiments.

"Ou," Emma leva un doigt pour répondre. "Pas assez."

"Si tu me voyais plus, nous nous réveillerions ensemble." Les mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de Regina, mais il n'y avait plus moyen de les retirer maintenant.

"Eh bien, ça ne _me_ poserait pas de problème," répondit facilement Emma. Avant que Regina ne puisse pleinement comprendre les mots d'Emma et former une réponse, Emma ajouta. « Alors, sur quoi travailles-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu seras libre demain pour la journée en famille ? »

* * *

Regina était en effet libre pour la journée en famille, elle s'en était assurée. La famille Mills-Swan a toujours une journée en famille une fois par mois dans les écuries à la périphérie de la ville.

Quand Henry a eu 14 ans, Regina a été très catégorique en voulant qu'il apprenne à monter et à prendre soin d'un cheval. Apprendre à prendre soin d'un cheval avait appris à Regina des leçons précieuses à l'adolescence et elle voulait les transmettre à Henry. Emma, cependant, venait pour le plaisir d'être avec sa famille.

De façon inhabituelle, Regina avait laissé Emma conduire aux écuries ce matin-là. Elle avait prétexté un petit mal de tête. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à faire des papiers qu'elle n'avait pas fini au bureau et quand Regina avait songé à dormir, elle c'était retrouvée de nouveau en proie à ses pensées pour Emma.

« Vas-y doucement, Emma, » gronda légèrement Regina sur le siège du passager.

"C'est la première fois que je conduis ta voiture, alors excuse-moi," Emma se rassit sans quitter des yeux la route.

"Je conduis sur le chemin du retour." déclara Regina.

"On verra comment va ton mal de tête." Répondit Emma réellement préoccupée.

"On dirait un vieux couple." Nota Henry depuis la banquette arrière.

"Henry", commença fermement Emma. "Tu sais que le mariage en tant qu'institution est terriblement non-féministe." Dit Emma plus sérieusement. « Par contre un mariage païen… » Emma s'interrompit et jeta un clin d'œil dans la direction de Regina, qui ne manqua pas ce geste.

Regina pouvait sentir son estomac se retourner et c'est alors qu'elle a maudit cette foutue carte, cette foutue invitation à dîner. Tout cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était complètement innocent et pourtant elle était là, privée de sommeil et toute retournée.

Si Regina y réfléchissait bien, tout cela avait du sens. Les deux étaient passées d'ennemis à alliées, à co-parents puis amies, bonnes amies. Et puis elles se ressemblaient tellement un passé douloureux et troublant qui commença avec des innocents brisés. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu le contrôle de leur vie et avec une force incroyable, elles avaient toute deux repris le cours de leur vie et puis finalement il y avait leurs amours perdus. Toutes les deux étant tombés pour des hommes robustes qui avaient besoin de changer, et pour finalement pour prouver leur passage de mauvais garçons à un statut bien plus sympa, ils c'étaient tous les deux sacrifiés pour les gens qu'ils aimaient. Oui, Regina et Emma avaient tellement en commun, donc ces sentiments de Regina avaient du sens. Paracerque bien évidemment, les opposés, avec beaucoup de choses en commun, s'attirent.

Mais Regina ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, elle voulait logiquement sortir de son esprits ces sentiments étranges. Regina ne connaissait pas forcément sa valeur mais elle était pour sure amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Comment cette pensée avait pu elle trouver son chemin dans les pensées de Regina ? Non. Regina était tout et n'importe quoi, mais dingue d'Emma Swan. Elle ne s'attendais juste pas à cela.

"Je peux donner mon avis sur notre mariage fictif ?" Demanda finalement Regina, la curiosité dans sa voix.

"Mariage Païen Régina". Emma la corrigea rapidement. "Mais évidemment que tu as ton mot à dire" Emma arqua un sourcil dans la direction de Regina. "Je ne voudrais pas d'une partenaire de vie malheureuse." Emma hocha la tête, ses yeux de retour sur la route.

"D'accord," la voix de Regina fut étirée. "Eh bien, alors, je te suggère de garder cette conversation de mariage païen pour le 3ème rendez-vous." Regina détestait le fait qu'elle entretenait cette conversation, mais le sourire sur le visage d'Emma et la lueur dans ses yeux étaient irrésistibles, Regina ne voulait pas que ce regard de joie quitte le visage d'Emma.

"Etes-vous déjà ensemble, je ne veux pas avoir à gérer la conversation ou vous deux tournant autour du pot." Henry intervint avec une contrariété dans sa voix. "Ça fait 6 ans." Il ajouta avec un gémissement exacerbé.

"Je ne me subirai pas un mariage unilatéral." Dit Emma dramatiquement. "Et surtout pas par mon propre fils !" Emma couvrit son cœur d'une main en mimant une fausse douleur.

"Un mariage unilatéral ?" Regina est curieusement rehaussée, avec son cœur battant.

« Regina », déclara Emma, toujours la main sur le cœur. "Tu auras toujours mon cœur, mais tu ne peux pas avoir ma dignité, notre mariage fictif serait la fin de moi."

"Ma," gémit Henry. "Arrête d'être aussi si dramatique ou laisse-moi sortir de la voiture."

"Et bien heureusement pour toi nous sommes arrivés." Emma lança un regard enjoué à son fils dans le rétroviseur.

Emma coupa rapidement le moteur et sorti de la voiture afin que le souhait de Henry puisse être satisfait. Ce que ni Emma ni Henry ne remarquèrent, c'est l'expression choquée et incrédule de Regina. Elle finit par sortir de la voiture, lentement et avec soin, Regina était sûre que tout mouvement brusque serait le dernier. Elle serait incapable de se tenir debout, la plaisanterie d'Emma ayant touché un point sensible et Regina se mis à vouloir qu'elle soit vraie.

"Allez filer aux écuries, gamin, nous y serons bientôt." Emma chassa son fils et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la Mercedes de Regina. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, tu as l'air plutôt pâle, je peux te reconduire à la maison, » la voix d'Emma était si douce et gentille.

Regina leva les yeux du sol et déglutit. "Non." Elle sourit. "Je vais bien merci."

"Tu es sûre ?" Emma entra dans l'espace personnel de Regina et posa sa main sur son bras. "Ce ne serait pas un problème"

Regina sourit doucement à Emma et prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. "Je pense que l'air frais me fera du bien." Regina tenta de dire cela d'une voix assurée et se dirigea alors vers les écuries.

Une fois Regina arrivée dans les écuries, elle prit en charge l'étape consistant à préparer et seller trois chevaux. Elle avait toujours aimé être dans les écuries, ça lui rappelait de très bon souvenirs et Regina avait toujours trouvé que passer du temps ici était relaxant.

Finalement Regina conduit les chevaux hors de l'écurie et elle trouva alors Emma et Henry qui se battaient avec des bâtons. Regina les regarda avec adoration tandis qu'elle attachait les chevaux à la clôture.

"Si tu comptes apprendre à mon fils comment combattre à l'épée, tu devrais au moins le faire correctement." Appela Regina alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les plus beaux idiots de sa vie.

"Je le fait correctement !" répondit Emma lorsqu'elle se mis en position.

Regina secoua la tête et elle s'approcha d'Emma. "Ce n'est certainement pas le cas." Gloussa Régina. "Tu tiens ton épée comme si tu te mettais en garde pour un ennemi lointain et pourtant ta position indique une garde moyenne" dit Regina. "C'est Henry qui devrait te donner un cours."

"Ma est trop têtue." Fit remarquer Henry en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi ne m'apprends-tu pas ? Madame la reine Je-suis-à-la-tête-d 'une-des-meilleures-armées-du-royaume ? Emma fit face à la Reine un air de défit dans le regard.

"La meilleure armée dans tous les royaumes", corrigea Regina.

Emma leva les mains en signe de paix. « Prouve-le," dit-elle à Régina en souriant.

"Bien." Regina s'approcha de quelques pas, son corps maintenant à quelques centimètres d'Emma. Mets-toi en face d'Henry," ordonna Regina alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma. "D'accord, maintenant ramène un peu ton pied gauche." Dit Regina en tapotant légèrement la hanche gauche d'Emma. "Maintenant, tu dois t'assurer que tu as la jambe droite légèrement fléchie et que tu es souple dessus." Regina appuya de sa main droite pour voir si Emma écoutait. "Tu es tendue." Glissa Regina a l'oreille d'Emma. Il était assez difficile de savoir si Regina se rapprochait plus exprès ou si elle essayait simplement d'apprendre les choses à Emma,

" Désolée," soupira Emma, "c'est mieux ?" Demanda Emma après un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

"Oui," étouffa Regina. "Beaucoup mieux."

"Maintenant, pour ta garde, tiens tes deux bras tendus en avant," ordonna Regina en passant ses mains le long des flancs d'Emma et le long de ses avant-bras. "Mais ne fermes pas les coudes, tu dois garder un peu de jeu, comme dans tes jambes."

Emma hocha la tête et prit la position indiquée.

"Mais tiens fermement l'épée." Regina ajouta. "Je pense que c'est à peu près tout, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je charge", dit Regina alors qu'elle s'efforçait de s'éloigner de la chaleur d'Emma.

"Bien, alors à quoi sert cette position ?" Demanda Emma en tournant maladroitement la tête vers Regina.

"Ce n'est généralement pas une position dans laquelle tu restes immobile, mais plutôt une position dans laquelle tu te prépares à te défendre contre ton adversaire." Expliqua Regina.

"Henry, viens ici pour qu'Emma puisse tester ses compétences."

Avec un grognement et en murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe, Henry vint vers Emma et se prépara à défendre.

Regina s'éloigna et regarda à nouveau Emma et Henry jouer au combat. Emma revenait dans cette position, mais comme elle l'utilisait correctement Regina était impressionnée et n'avait plus envie de rire. Regina avait regretté d'avoir été si proche d'Emma, parce que non seulement c'était inapproprié et il s'agissait d'une violation de l'espace personnel d'Emma, mais c'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle désirait recommencer maintenant. Depuis cette nuit au manoir, Regina essayait de garder une distance physique avec Emma, craignant que si elle se rapprochait trop elle ne voudra plus jamais s'éloigner et, malheureusement, elle avait raison. Regina détestait ça mais ses sentiments de luxure devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à nier. Les bras musclés d'Emma faisaient du bon travail en traversant les murs de Regina.

"Pouvons-nous aller monter à cheval ?" La voix d'Henry fit sortir Regina de ses pensées.

"Oui, bien sûr que nous pouvons." Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Pendant tout le trajet, Regina garda ses distances avec Emma. Regina avait involontairement montré ses compétences impressionnantes en partant rapidement à travers le champ et en se glissant dans la forêt sans laisser de trace. Regina avait passé la majeure partie de sa balade de trois heures seules à galoper dans les champs et entre les arbres quand elle traversait la forêt. À chaque vue d'Emma, Regina tournait dans la direction opposée, pas encore prête à reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. L'équitation avait toujours donné à Regina une certaine liberté qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver ailleurs.

"Où étais tu passée ?" Demanda Emma alors que Regina revenait au trot dans la zone des écuries.

"Je voulais juste me vider la tête." Regina déclara cela honnêtement en dessellant son cheval. "Où est Henry ?"

« En train de rentrer nos chevaux », dit Emma en lançant une main dans sa direction.

"Le mieux serait de ramener Riptide dans son box." Annonça Regina en entrant à l'intérieur avec Riptide sur les talons.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Regina retrouve Emma et Henry dans la voiture et qu'ils prennent la direction du retour.

« Maman, penses-tu que nous pouvons dîner chez Granny ce soir ? Demanda doucement Henry depuis la banquette arrière.

"C'est Samedi en famille", ajouta Emma avec un regard de chien battu vers Regina.

"Je pense que c'est envisageable, oui." Regina hocha la tête de sa place sur le siège du passager.

Alors, au lieu de ramener Regina et Henry au manoir, Emma les emmena au restaurant de la rue principale. Il était seulement 6 heures quand ils arrivèrent, un timing parfait pour le dîner. Heureusement, Emma réussi à se garer juste devant le restaurant. Après être sortie et avoir laissé sortir Henry, Emma lui demanda d'aller leur chercher une table. Henry heureusement obéi alors qu'il grimpait déjà les marches et entrait dans le restaurant.

"Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?" Emma était appuyée contre le capot de la Mercedes quand Regina sorti finalement de la voiture.

"Oui, malheureusement" Regina hocha la tête.

"Es-tu sûr que ce soit tout ?" Emma croisa les bras légèrement. "Tu as été distraite dernièrement, tout va bien ?" Emma n'aurait pas pu être plus douce et sincère et cela faisait presque tomber le mur derrière lequel Régina se cachait.

"Pas distrait, juste très fatiguée." Regina a expliqué.

"Fatiguée ?" Emma interrogé.

"Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces deux dernières nuits." Regina n'allait pas donner de raison, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à dire à Emma qu'elle ne dormait pas bien.

"Oh," Emma avait l'air un peu perplexe. "Quelque chose dans ta tête ?" Regina détestait qu'Emma soit si attentionnée, non c'était un mensonge, Regina l'appréciait vraiment et ainsi que leur amitié mais à ce moment Regina voulait que Emma la laisse tranquille. Elle ne savait pas combien elle pourrait supporter de plus.

Regina secoua légèrement la tête. "Non, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail en retard à la mairie."

"D'accord," acquiesça lentement Emma. "Dis-moi si je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre." Offrit Emma avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

Plus tard ce soir-là, pendant le dîner, les repas avalés et les estomacs pleins, la famille Swan-Mills s'assit dans un silence joyeux en attendant l'addition.

« C'est pour moi », Emma tendit la main vers la serveuse qui apportait l'addition. "Merci."

« Tu es sûre Emma ?" Regina lui demandé de l'autre côté de la stable.

"Oui," acquiesça dramatiquement Emma.

;"Bien merci." Regina sourit.

"Tu me donnes l'impression que je ne t'ai jamais invité, toi et le gamin, au resto avant cela." Remarqua Emma en cherchant son portefeuille.

"Ouais, maman." Henry ajouta. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Regina regarda Emma et Henry avec curiosité.

"Je disais juste merci." Regina détourna le regard des deux autres ayant le regard vissé sur elle.

"Eh bien, c'est avec plaisir." Emma sourit avant de glisser quelques pièces supplémentaires sur la table.

Emma insista pour ramener Regina et Henry au manoir. Elle avait même sorti la carte du « je suis le shérif », en disant que si Regina ne se sentait toujours pas bien alors elle ne devrait pas conduire, ce qui est vrai, la concentration de Regina avait fait défaut dernièrement. Le trajet était calme, tout le monde fatigué après une longue journée.

Emma, comme toujours, était assez rapide pour sortir de la voiture pour que Henry puisse sortir également.

"Tu ferais mieux de terminer ton devoir ce soir, Henry." Regina appela Henry alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

"D'accord !" Henry appela par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il entrait, même si Regina était certaine qu'elle devrait lui dire au moins deux fois ce soir d'arrêter les jeux vidéo pour retourner à ses devoirs.

"Eh bien, merci pour cette belle journée." Emma sourit en rendant les clés à Regina.

"Oui, c'était plutôt sympa, n'est-ce pas ?" Regina hocha lentement la tête alors qu'elle gardait les clés, laissant sa main s'attarder sur celle d'Emma un peu trop longtemps.

"Toujours avec toi," sourit Emma en rivant les yeux dans ceux de Regina. "Et Henry," lâcha rapidement Emma en rompant le contact visuel. Après un moment de silence, Emma parla à nouveau. "Hey, tu sais le weekend entre filles dont on a parlé ?" Après un petit signe de tête de Regina, Emma continua. "Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions le faire le week-end prochain."

"Sérieusement ?" Regina arqua un sourcil. "Ne sommes-nous pas toutes les deux adultes avec les responsabilités qui vont avec ? A nous deux nous dirigeons pratiquement cette ville, Sheriff." Regina mis l'accent sur le titre Sheriff pour rappeler à Emma son travail.

"La ville et ses habitants peuvent bien se débrouiller sans nous pendant quelques jours, Régina." Emma réagi rapidement. Elle s'avait qu'en théorie, Regina aimait l'idée de quitter la ville pendant un petit moment, mais Emma savait aussi que Regina se battrait un peu, car elle détestait vraiment sortir de sa zone de confort.

"Oh, Emma, je ne sais pas." Regina savait que passer un week-end seul avec Emma dans une nouvelle ville ne lui ferait absolument pas de bien.

"Allez, ce serait génial." Emma sourit. "De plus, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin de petites vacances."

"Allons-nous vraiment faire ça ?" Regina grimaça en sachant qu'à la fin elle n'allait pas dire non à Emma.

"Oui, vraiment, à New York." Lui confirma Emma. "Cela nous fera du bien à toutes les deux"

"D'accord," Regina hocha la tête avec scepticisme. "Et Henry ?"

"Eh bien, c'est le premier week-end des vacances d'été, alors il peut rester avec ses grands-parents." Emma y avait déjà réfléchi, et ça se voyait.

Regina hocha la tête avec un petit rire. "Ok. Donc, tu as déjà pensé à tout alors ?"

"Presque," rit timidement Emma. « Je vais tout réserver, tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est de te préparer à partir pour vendredi après-midi.

Regina regarda Emma et expira longuement. "D'accord, Swan, la balle est dans ton camp."

"Tu ne le regretteras pas." Emma affirma cela avant de se diriger vers sa voiture jaune de l'autre côté de l'allée de Regina.

* * *

Voilà pour la suite de l'histoire.

Comme toujours on n'hésites pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite :)

Ce chapitre étant assez court je vais faire vite pour publier la suite.

L'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas ... merci à Mizzmoonlight

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tu l'aimes ?

Un week-end d'insomnie et cinq jours de paperasse non-stop et Regina revenait à la maison complètement épuisée à 6h45, le dîner pas encore prêt et une autre journée à éviter Emma Swan. Oui, Regina c'était plongée dans le travail et avait ignoré ses sentiments et à peu près tous les habitants de la ville lors des 6 derniers jours, probablement un record pour un Maire.

"Henry ?" appela Regina en entrant dans le manoir Mills alors qu'elle se laissa tomber contre la porte pour la fermer.

Rapidement une réponse lui arriva. "Dans la cuisine."

D'une façon très inhabituelle, Regina envoya voler ses talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'est là qu'elle trouva Henry en train de couper des légumes sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Regina sourit affectueusement à son fils, il devenait un jeune homme merveilleux.

"Tu cuisines ?" Regina connaissait clairement la réponse mais elle était sous le choc.

"Salade de légumes rôtis et de poulet." Déclara Henry, ses yeux toujours sur le couteau dans sa main.

"Wow, je devrais peut-être arrêter de cuisiner et te laisser faire." Remarqua Regina avec un petit rire.

"Eh bien, tu es tellement occupée au travail ces derniers temps alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais un peu t'aider." Expliqua Henry alors qu'il posait le couteau et se tourna pour faire face à sa mère.

"Henry," roucoula Regina d'un ton affectueux. "Merci, c'est très attentionné de ta part." Regina s'avança vers son fils et l'attira dans ses bras.

"c'est le moins que je puisse faire, maman." Henry lui rendit son l'accolade.

"As-tu besoin d'aide ?" Demanda Regina en s'extirpant de leur câlin et en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de Henry.

"Je devrais m'en sortir," sourit Henry. "Va dans la salle à manger, c'est bientôt prêt."

Regina n'allait pas s'opposer à la suggestion d'Henry, alors elle se versa rapidement un verre de vin et sortit de la cuisine.

Regina s'assit dans sa chaise habituelle et ne put s'empêcher de regarder la chaise vide en face d'elle. C'était le siège préféré d'Emma. Emma avait dit une fois que cela lui donnait une vue parfaite, quelle était cette vue parfaite, ça Régina n'en était pas sûre. Les pensées que Regina avait ignorées toute la journée finirent par revenir, Emma, Emma, Emma ! Regina ne pouvait pas oublier le nom ou le beau visage souriant qui l'accompagnait.

Il devenait de plus en plus évident à Regina que ses sentiments n'étaient pas ceux d'une femme seule, mais ceux d'une femme avec de l'envie. Cependant, Regina essayait toujours de s'échapper de ces pensées, peut-être que les sentiments se dissoudraient avec le temps et de l'espace. Peut-être que ces sentiments qu'elle avait pour Emma n'étaient qu'un type d'admiration et d'amitié. Oui, c'était logique, parce que Regina attirée par Emma Swan d'une manière romantique et sexuelle, c'était simplement ridicule, de la pure fiction.

Regina laissa échapper un long soupir et plaça son visage dans ses mains. Peut-être que si Regina pouvait réellement dormir, elle serait capable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et pourquoi elle le ressentait. Mais, pour l'instant, Regina n'avait pas encore passé une bonne nuit de sommeil et les poches sous les yeux devenaient visibles à travers son maquillage.

"Maman ?" La voix douce d'Henry sorti Regina dans ses pensées.

"Mmm ?" Demanda Regina alors qu'elle retirait son visage de ses mains et regardait son fils.

"Tout va bien ?" Henry la questionna alors qu'il posait une assiette de nourriture en face de sa mère.

"Je suis juste fatiguée," déclara doucement Regina alors que Henry retournait dans la cuisine pour récupérer le reste de la nourriture.

Une fois qu'Henry s'assis en faisant face à sa mère il lui sourit gentiment et ajouta "Es-tu sûr que ce soit tout ?" lui demanda t'il doucement. "Tu dis que tu n'as pas bien dormi à cause du travail mais tu as toujours eu beaucoup de boulot," Henry fit une pause pour y penser. "Je veux dire, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de différence dans ta charge de travail depuis le mois dernier ?"

Regina aimait que son fils soit observateur, mais à ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé qu'il le soit moins. "Eh bien, sans magie, je dois m'habituer à tout signer à la main." Regina sourit étrangement à sa tentative ratée d'une blague. "Sans magie, ce sont les petites choses qui s'additionnent."

Henry hocha la tête et finit sa bouchée avant de parler. "Avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée, tu n'as pas utilisé la magie, alors pourquoi c'est différent ?" Henry connaissait sa mère et cela signifiait qu'il savait qu'il y en avait plus, alors il était déterminé à aller au fond des choses.

"Au cours des 6 dernières années, je suis devenu feignante et dépendante de la magie pour m'aider avec les petites choses, et maintenant, je brise cette habitude, encore une fois. " Regina expliqua, mais elle savait au regard que lui jetait Henry qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment.

"Je te crois," commença lentement Henry. "Mais je sais que tu n'es pas devenu si dépendante," Henry regarda sa mère. "Quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux me le dire." Offrit doucement Henry.

Regina s'assit un moment en regardant son fils, se demandant s'il fallait lui dire ou non la vérité. Discuter de sa confusion avec quelqu'un l'aiderait peut-être, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était son fils ... et le fils d'Emma. « Tu as raison Henry, » Regina prit une profonde inspiration. "Désolé, je n'ai pas été très présente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses en tête ces derniers temps."

"Ouais, depuis ton anniversaire, je sais." Henry avait remarqué le changement dans l'humeur de sa mère, et c'était le tournant. Henry avait toujours eu un œil vif pour les détails. Regina n'avait pas réussi à le tromper.

"Depuis mon anniversaire ?" Regina l'interrogé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis observateur, maman », henry haussa les sourcils en sachant que Regina savait qu'il avait raison. "A l'origine, je pensais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec cette carte que tu as reçue, mais quand nous étions à cheval, Ma a dit que c'est elle qui l'avait écrit."

"Oh," acquiesça Regina, avoir un fils observateur n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

"Oh ?" Henry l'interrogea, il savait qu'il était proche d'avoir une sorte de réponse. "Alors, ça a quelque chose à voir avec la carte ?" Henry savait que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il soit indiscret, mais là le fait était qu'elle souffre et qu'il essayait de l'aider.

"Non, pas exactement." Regina regarda curieusement son fils. "Quand es-tu devenu si désireux de détails ?" Elle essaya de changer de sujet.

"Quand j'essayais de prouver que ma mère avait maudit toute la ville." Henry sourit, son visage s'éclaira de joie.

"Oh vraiment ?" Regina leva les sourcils vers son fils, lui disant de faire attention à ses prochaines paroles.

Henry acquiesça. "Oui." Son sourire s'évanouit un peu alors qu'un regard plus sérieux couvrait ses traits. "Alors, est-ce que c'était à propos de la carte ?" Il prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de parler à nouveau. "Ou était-ce ton anniversaire, est-ce une de ces coups de mou parce que tu ne veux pas vieillir ?"

Regina secoua la tête avec un petit rire. "Il y a longtemps que j'ai eu mon coup de mou « je deviens vieille », Henry."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Tout ce qu'Henry voulait c'était que sa mère soit à nouveau heureuse et bien dans sa peau.

"c'est juste," Regina fit une pause, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup dit et pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas si dire à Henry était la bonne chose à faire. "La carte qu'Emma a écrite pour moi m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Henry rapidement.

"Oh, Henry, je ne pourrais pas te répondre même si j'essayais." Regina soupira.

"Je pense que le poème était clair. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé avec Ma ce soir-là, quand elle est venue dîner ?"

Regina regarda son dîner oublié depuis longtemps et se maudit d'avoir un fils aussi intelligent. Peut-être que lui dire la vérité serait vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. "Le poème était beau, tu as raison." Regina acquiesça lentement, regardant toujours sa nourriture. "Oui, après le dîner, Emma et moi avons discuté et" Regina laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. "Eh bien, elle a dit quelques trucs, et j'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à la façon dont ces quelques mots pouvaient complètement changer mon point de vue sur quelqu'un." Regina n'arrivait pas à s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Emma, alors il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle le dise à son fils.

"A-t-elle dit quelque chose de grossier ?" Henry interrogé doucement. "Vous vous êtes fâchées ?" La voix de Henry avait une tristesse que Regina ne manqua pas.

"Non, Henry, nous sommes toujours amies." Regina tenta de calmer l'esprit de son fils avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Alors, je ne comprends pas." Henry semblait plus confus que triste maintenant.

"Emma n'a rien dit de grossier, en fait elle ne m'a dit que de belles choses." Regina savait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière maintenant. "Et à cause de ça j'ai commencé à la voir sous un jour différent, et maintenant, bon maintenant, je pense que je-" Regina s'interrompit, ses mots se dissolvant sur sa langue.

Le visage de Henry s'illumina alors qu'il réalisait ce que sa mère essayait de dire. "Tu l'aimes ?"

Regina sourit doucement à son fils. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre," soupira Regina, elle ne savait même pas comment l'expliquer à elle-même. "Je ne suis pas sûre de mes nouveaux sentiments envers Emma, et c'est pourquoi j'ai été si fatigué, mes pensées m'ont gardé éveillée."

"Tu l'aimes bien," répéta Henry, "Tout a un sens maintenant." Même si Regina n'était pas sûre que ces mots étaient destinés à ses oreilles. "Est ce qu'elle t'aime ?" Le ton de Henry est un peu plus fort, plus heureux maintenant.

"Non, Henry." Regina secoua la tête. "Emma ne m'aime pas comme ça."

"Tu lui as demandé ?" Henry l'interrogea, de la surprise dans sa voix.

"Non," Regina avait été rapide pour oublier cette pensée.

"Alors, comment le saurais-tu ?" Henry contesta ... Pour lui, cela semblait si simple.

"Emma ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes, Henry." dit clairement Regina.

Un petit rire éclata de la poitrine de Henry. "Eh bien c'est ce que je me disais pour toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait juste de faire son coming out devant son fils. "Oh," C'est tout ce que Régina pu répondre. Non pas que sa sexualité était un secret, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Regina avait honte, mais ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de vraiment évident pour Regina.

"Je pense que tu devrais lui parler." Déclara fermement Henry.

"Henry, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, alors il n'y aura pas de discussion à propos de cela avec Emma jusqu'à ce moment-là." Dit fermement Regina, elle avait besoin que Henry sache que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à Emma.

Henry leva les mains. "Je ne dirai rien, mais je pense toujours que tu devrais le faire."

"Eh bien, je pense que je devrais me remettre au travail j'ai des papiers qui m'attendent." Regina se leva lentement, se préparant pour une autre longue nuit.

"Des papiers qui t'attendent, vraiment ?" Henry fronça son nez.

"Oui, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup." Regina grimaça un peu.

Regina a passé le reste de son vendredi soir dans son bureau à faire des papiers. Son samedi avait été à peu près le même. Son dimanche était cependant un peu différent. Henry lui avait suggéré de sortir de la maison parce que le fait d'être enfermé tout le week-end n'allait pas lui faire du bien. Regina avait pris le conseil de Henry et avait passé la moitié de la journée aux écuries avec son cheval Riptide. Malheureusement, quand Regina rentra chez elle, elle disparut dans son bureau une fois de plus pour continuer à travailler.

* * *

Voilà voila ... vos avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

Le chapitre 4 ayant été un peu court voici le chapitre 5, ça commence à être un peu plus fun entre les deux.

L'histoire n'est toujours pas la mienne.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Test d'attraction

Les jours suivants, Régina avait travaillé non-stop au bureau pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Henry et se détendre le soir venu. Elle avait encore du sommeil à rattraper mais après sa discussion avec Henry, Regina dormait un peu mieux. Plus Regina dormait, plus elle était productive au bureau, ce qui était important parce que Regina aimait toujours que tout soit bien fait en temps et en heure.

Il était 17h07 jeudi soir quand Regina fu rappelée à l'ordre sur pourquoi elle travaillait si dur - Emma Swan, ou plutôt, le fait de l'éviter.

« Hey, Regina, » la voix d'Emma coula dans le grand bureau de Regina.

"Emma ?" Regina se détourna du rangement de sa mallette pour faire face à Emma qui était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Hey étranger," sourit Emma alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. "Ça fait longtemps."

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "En effet, beaucoup de boulot." Expliqua Regina.

Emma hocha lentement la tête, toujours en direction de Regina. "Eh bien, je pensais que tu pourrais te faire pardonner d'avoir ignoré mes textos en faisant une petite excursion avec moi ce soir." Emma sourit, maintenant à quelques pas de Regina.

"Oh," Regina laissa échapper une longue respiration. "Je voulais te répondre mais" Elle n'avait pas vraiment une bonne excuse et il ne servait à rien de mentir à Emma. Regina a finalement opté pour un "Je suis désolée."

"Tu as moyen de te rattraper facilement." Emma sourit, manifestement pas troublée par le manque de communication de Regina ces derniers temps.

"Et comment puis-je faire cela ?" Regina l'interrogea curieusement alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le devant de son bureau.

"En venant faire du shopping avec moi ce soir." Emma sourit sauvagement. "J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour notre voyage du week-end."

Regina se figea dans un moment de choc. Le voyage de New York était ce week-end. "J'ai complètement oublié ça." Regina murmura doucement.

"Mills, tu ne t'échapperas pas." Emma croisa les bras. "J'ai tout réservé, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière."

Emma avait l'air si sérieuse et prête à traîner Regina à New York en lui donnant des coups de pied. Regina faillit rire, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée de cette situation drôle. "Je n'essayais pas de me défiler, j'ai simplement oublié que c'était ce week-end." Regina parla calmement.

"Oh," acquiesça Emma. "D'accord, bien."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide pour acheter des vêtements ?" Demanda Regina après quelques instants de silence.

"Parce que c'est pour ça que les amis sont là." Lui expliqua Emma avec un sourire. "De plus, si je portais des jeans déchirés et des t-shirts pendant tout le voyage, je suis sûr que tu me tuerais dans mon sommeil."

Regina hocha la tête, Emma n'avait pas tort. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu écouter mes conseils mode ?" Regina sourit méchamment.

"Oui," confirma Emma. "Juste rien de trop fou." La prévint Emma.

"Shérif, je pense que nous avons un deal." Regina sourit avec joie et elle prit son sac et sa mallette, prête à faire des courses toute la nuit. "On y va ?" Demanda Regina en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Oui." Emma suivi rapidement Regina. "De plus, Henry dîne avec Snow et David ce soir," dit Emma en fermant la porte du bureau de Regina.

...

Regina avait réussi à emmener Emma, après de nombreuses protestations, dans une petite boutique de mode sur la rue principale de Storybrooke. Le magasin était étonnamment grand et plein de variété. Emma avait d'abord protesté par peur des vêtements qui ressemblaient aux vêtements de travail de Regina, mais après une inspection plus poussée, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort.

"Je ne suis pas sûre pour celui-là, Regina." Emma appela de l'intérieur du vestiaire.

"Tu dois au moins me montrer," répondit Regina, son estomac se tordait, elle savait que le pantalon qu'elle avait choisi était serré et que ça signifiait qu'Emma serait mise en valeur, elle savait au fond que c'était mal mais il y avait une partie d'elle qui s'en réjouissait. "Tu as aussi la chemise que je t'ai prise pour aller avec ?"

"Oui," répondit doucement Emma.

Regina était sur le point de répondre, d'encourager Emma à sortir mais il n'y avait pas besoin. Lentement mais sûrement, la porte du vestiaire d'Emma s'ouvrait.

"Tu es sûre de toi ?" Demanda Emma alors qu'elle se tenait maladroitement devant Regina.

« Tourne-toi." Regina était heureuse qu'Emma ait si facilement suivi ses conseils. "Oui, je suis sûre." Quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'Emma dans un pantalon moulant suffisait à faire monter le rythme cardiaque de Regina. Peut-être qu'elle devrait être plus proactive dans la détermination de ses sentiments, alors pourquoi ne pas se torturer en se mettant dans une situation comme celle-ci. Jusqu'ici cependant, les seuls sentiments de Regina avaient été de nature sexuelle, il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une attirance sexuelle envers Emma, et c'était facilement réparable. Si c'était purement sexuel, Regina savait pertinemment qu'elle serait capable de mettre de côté les sentiments.

Emma marcha vers un grand miroir au sol et se regarda une fois de plus. "Je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir enlever le pantalon, et la chemise j'aime bien."

Regina avait choisi une chemise à col boutonné blanche, qu'elle savait qu'Emma aimerait - et avait osé l'accompagner d'un leggin noir en cuir qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la cheville. Regina avait choisi le pantalon parce qu'elle savait à quel point Emma le porterait bien, même si Emma n'y croyait pas.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et la regarda dans le miroir. "Je trouve qu'ils ont l'air super." Regina complimenta Emma facilement parce que c'était vrai. "Ils te vont vraiment bien". Le pantalon moulait les fesses d'Emma presque trop bien. "ça te donne un air classe mais laisse aussi la place à un peu de folie." Regina posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et la retourna. "Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?" lui demanda Regina.

"Je suis juste inquiète parce que c'est particulier comme pantalon," Emma haussa les épaules alors qu'elle bougeait un peu dans le pantalon. "Et je veux dire, mon corps n'est plus ce qu'il était." Emma soupira.

Regina regarda Emma avec amusement. "Ton corps est parfait et tu n'en parleras pas mal en ma présence." Regina gronda doucement.

"D'accord," rit Emma. "Je veux dire, ils sont cool." Emma secoua la tête. "Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ça ?"

"Si par-là tu veux dire l'acheter, alors oui." Regina hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Emma fit une petite danse avant de retourner dans le vestiaire. "Et un pantalon, un."

"Oui, essayes l'autre maintenant." appela Regina au-dessus de la porte. "Je pense que je devrais en trouver un troisième pour la forme."

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit obligé." Emma grimaça mais Regina était déjà partie à la recherche de la tenue

Regina était revenue juste à temps pour voir Emma sortir du vestiaire. "Ça a l'air bon." Remarqua Regina en posant les vêtements et s'approcha d'Emma. "Mais tu devrais juste…" s'interrompit Regina alors qu'elle commençait à rouler les manches sur le chemisier bleu et blanc qu'Emma portait à ce moment.

Après que Regina eut roulé les manches d'Emma, elle se dirigea vers le miroir pour inspecter la tenue complète. "Je me sens un peu bizarre." Emma se secoua dans la blouse ample.

"C'est cette taille parce que ça doit être cintré."

La bouche d'Emma forma un petit O avant qu'elle ne glisse la chemise dans le pantalon qu'elle portait, un chino blanc moulant. "Oh, ça a l'air bien mieux." Emma se sourit dans le miroir, cette tenue était plus elle. "Je ne pense pas avoir de chaussures pour ça," dit Emma en se tournant vers Regina.

"Des bottines noires," Regina hocha la tête alors qu'elle donnait une fois à Emma. "Elles iront avec la première tenue aussi." Regina sourit en ramassant la troisième tenue. "Et la troisième."

Emma secoua la tête. "Après que je t'ai dit de ne pas en chercher une," se moqua Emma. "Je ne peux pas le croire." Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle tendait les bras pour que Regina lui donne les vêtements.

« Ce n''est pas de ma faute si tout te vas bien." » Fit remarquer Regina en regardant Emma rentrer dans le vestiaire. La démarche d'Emma était si féline que Regina ne put s'empêcher d'être attirée par elle.

"Je l'aime déjà !" La voix joyeuse d'Emma appela la porte.

"Bien," sourit Regina. Bien, pensa-t-elle. Regina faisait un tableau de bord mental et il y avait deux choses qu'elle savait avec certitude. 1 ; Elle voulait, si ce n'était pas devait, rendre Emma heureuse - mais c'est de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? - Et 2 ; Emma était incroyablement attirante. Bien que Regina ait toujours trouvé Emma attirante, c'était juste que maintenant elle suscitait un sentiment longtemps oublié en elle.

"Ouais, c'est parfait." Emma sortit de la cabine d'un bond. Regina avait choisi une chemise en denim bleu foncé et un pantalon à taille haute à brides noires.

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Tu es superbe," sourit Regina en regardant Emma se pavaner dans la nouvelle tenue.

"D'accord, je vais faire une exception pour une troisième tenue." Emma sourit. "elle me va bien."

Regina rit doucement, Emma avait l'air si heureuse en ce moment. "En effet,".

Après qu'Emma se soit rhabillé, les deux femmes partirent à la recherche d'une paire de bottines noires pour aller avec les nouvelles tenues d'Emma. C'était une tâche facile. Elles passèrent ensuite à la caisse et bientôt les deux femmes quittaient le magasin.

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien acheté ?" Demanda Emma en sortant sur le trottoir.

"Parce que j'ai une superbe garde-robe."

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'accord alors qu'elle tendait la main pour sortir son téléphone qui vibrait. C'était un message de Henry disant qu'il allait rester avec ses grands-parents ce soir parce qu'il avait un marathon de film avec David. Emma montra son téléphone à Regina sans un mot.

"C'est une bonne chose que demain soit la fin des cours," dit Emma en remarquant un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Regina.

Avant que Regina ait eu l'occasion de parler, elle entendit son nom prononcé par la belle blonde. "Oh, Regina !" Emma arrêta de marcher en attrapant le bras de Regina, la traînant dans un magasin voisin. "Une dernière chose."

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Regina réalisa de quoi Emma parlait. Elles se tenaient sur le seuil du seul magasin de lingerie de Storybrooke. Le cœur de Regina commença à battre un peu plus vite, Emma ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Cela allait causer la mort de Regina Mills.

"Je suppose que si nous mettons tes conseils de mode à l'épreuve, nous devons tester chaque département", plaisanta Emma en entrant dans le magasin.

Regina resta silencieuse dans l'entrée pendant un moment alors qu'elle regardait les cheveux dorés d'Emma rebondir vers l'arrière du magasin. Finalement, la curiosité de Regina eu raison d'elle et elle partit à la recherche d'Emma.

Regina la trouva à l'arrière du magasin en train de regarder des soutiens gorges de dentelle. « Ai-je vraiment besoin de t'aider ? Demanda Regina, espérant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle pourrait se sortir de cette situation.

"Oh, tu ressembles à mon mari qui s'ennuie." Emma gémit en se tournant vers Regina. "C'est pour ça que les amies sont là et en plus tu as dit qu'on en parlait pas mariage avant le troisième rendez-vous." Emma pointa son doigt vers Regina avec un regard espiègle. "Donc, n'agit pas comme mon mari ennuyé et chiant."

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire avant de secouer la tête. "Bien, je vais t'aider." Regina s'approcha d'Emma. "Tant que tu ne parles plus de moi comme de ton ennuyeux mari." Regina écarta légèrement le doigt accusateur d'Emma. "Je suis merveilleuse et très amusante et tu aurais de la chance de m'épouser ou de t'engager avec moi de quelque manière que ce soit."

Emma hocha la tête. "Je serais vraiment chanceuse en effet," dit-elle doucement avec un sourire sincère.

Regina pouvait sentir son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine et tout l'air de ses poumons s'échapper. Emma n'avait pas dit ça, Regina ne l'avait pas entendu. Non, ça ne pourrait pas être vrai. Emma était juste une amie, soutenir l'autre et être sympa c'était son rôle, pensa Regina, Emma n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, c'est ridicule. Regina, incapable de bouger, regardait Emma partir vers une autre partie du magasin. Regina se tenait là, bloquée dans ses pensées, cette attraction physique pour la blonde étant peut-être plus que ce que Regina pouvait gérer. Et clairement bien plus que ce que Regina ne voulait se l'admettre.

Apparemment, Regina était restée dans ses pensées pendant un bon moment. "Regina," la voix d'Emma la ramena à la réalité. "T'en penses quoi ?"

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le soutien-gorge dans la main d'Emma. "Ah," Il y avait très peu de fois dans la vie de Régina où elle avait été vraiment cherché ses mots, mais c'était définitivement l'une de ces moments.

"Tu as raison, trop classique." Emma accepta comme si Regina avait effectivement donné une réponse cohérente.

Regina hocha la tête, essayant toujours de se rattraper. "Oui évidemment,"

"Bien, tu peux m'aider ?" Emma sourit. "Je veux dire que c'est pour ça que tu es là."

Regina acquiesça avant de parcourir le magasin des yeux. "Là-bas." Regina ne prit pas la peine de le montrer, mais elle entraina Emma là où elle voulait. Regina désigna un soutient gorge grise avec quelques bretelles à l'avant. "Que penses-tu de cela ?" Regina ne se souciait pas vraiment du soutient gorge, mais elle savait qu'Emma voulait une direction, et, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait gérer sur le moment.

"Il est très mignon, mais ça ressemble plus à un soutien-gorge de sport qu'autre chose." Emma parla doucement alors qu'elle allait chercher le soutien-gorge et y jetait un deuil.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux cabines d'essayage, Emma avait déjà une sélection de soutien-gorge qu'elle avait choisis sans l'aide de Regina. Regina était dans une situation délicate pour elle. Elle venait de suivre Emma comme un chiot perdu et espérait que l'expérience se finirait au plus vite car elle avait atteint ses limites. Et maintenant, elle avait du mal à respirer. Cette exploration proactive des sentiments était une idée terrible.

Regina se tenait dehors pendant qu'Emma entrait dans la cabine. Cela lui donna un moment pour respirer. Il y avait un sentiment profond au sein de Regina qui lui disait de courir car si elle essayait d'ignorer et de nier son attirance pour Emma, rester là rendrait cela presque impossible. Mais, les pieds de Regina restèrent cloués au sol. Même si elle voulait vraiment bouger, elle n'aurait probablement pas été capable de le faire.

"Hey, Regina ?" Questionna Emma alors qu'elle sortait légèrement la tête de la porte de la cabine.

"Oui ?"

"Tu peux venir voir et me donner ton avis ?" Demanda Emma doucement. "Je ne veux pas vraiment que tout le magasin me voit dans cette tenue."

"Emma, nous sommes les seules personnes ici." Regina croisa les bras en répondant.

"Le vendeur me fait un peu peur." Emma sourit innocemment. "S'il te plaît."

"Très bien," Regina s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte. Emma ouvrit la porte un peu plus et attira Regina à l'intérieur. Regina était un peu surprise. "Emma", gronda-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas être ici, on va se faire réprimander." Regina était sûre qu'Emma voulait juste qu'elle jette un rapide coup d'œil par la fente de la porte et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Et une fois encore Régina c'était trompée

"Oh, ça va, Regina, nous ne sommes pas deux ados qui essaient d'avoir des relations sexuelles." Emma roula les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Régina d'être aussi prude. Elle-même avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une prude. "Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu penses."

Bien que Regina ne se soit pas faite une idée du nombre de nuances de gris qu'elle avait choisi, Emma semblait avoir fait son travail. Elle avait l'air incroyable, et la façon dont les bretelles soulignaient les courbes d'Emma ... Non, Regina ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant, jamais.

"C'est vraiment bien," Regina essaya de parler d'une voix égale. "Mais tu avais raison, plus sportif que sexy." Même si c'était un soutien-gorge plutôt sportif, Emma était vraiment sexy dans ce sous vêtement, selon Regina.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Emma hocha la tête. Elle ignorait complètement à quel point Regina était mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il semblerait qu'elle ait complètement manqué toutes les réactions de Regina ce soir. Emma était complètement inconsciente. "Alors on passe au suivant," Emma prit un autre soutien-gorge sur le banc et le tendit à Regina. « Tiens-moi ça." Emma jeta pratiquement le soutien-gorge dans les mains de Regina avant de commencer à enlever celui qu'elle portait.

"Tu ne veux pas que je sorte ?" Les mots de Regina étaient pressés et frénétiques, mais toujours compréhensibles.

"Eh bien, je pourrais juste, tu sais," Emma se détourna de Regina. "Retournes toi et ça te permet d'économiser un voyage."

Regina n'osait pas parler ni bouger pendant qu'Emma changeait de soutien-gorge, elle avait déjà du mal à respirer en regardant Emma alors parler semblant impossible. Regina était pétrifiée en détaillant les muscles, du dos d'Emma, bouger alors qu'elle mettait le soutien-gorge sur ses épaules. Tout ce que Regina voulait faire était de toucher la peau merveilleusement lisse et pâle devant elle.

« Hmm, » Emma leva joyeusement les sourcils, et se tourna face à Regina. "Que penses-tu de celui-là ?" Emma portait maintenant un simple soutient gorge noire avec un tissus transparent couvrant à peine le haut de la poitrine.

"C'est," Regina adorait ça, le soutiens gorge était joli en soi, mais avec Emma dedans, eh bien, ça faisait dix fois mieux. "C'est vraiment sympa," dit Regina calmement alors qu'elle essayait de sortir les pensées indésirables dans son esprit.

"Je l'aime beaucoup," acquiesça Emma en baissant les yeux. "Je le prend."

Bien, pensa Regina. "D'accord," acquiesça Regina. "Bon choix, tu en as d'autres ?" Regina espérait que la réponse serait non.

"Oui, j'en profite pour une fois que je viens ici." Emma sourit en se détournant de Regina une fois de plus.

Regina regardait Emma entrer et sortir de plusieurs autres soutien-gorge, qui allient tous absolument bien, ou peut-être que c'était juste Emma. Regina se moquait silencieusement d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance sexuelle plutôt intense pour Emma. La femme était un cadeau du ciel et Regina avait du mal à détourner les yeux d'elle. Elle ne remettait plus en doute l'attraction sexuelle mais plutôt la raison de celle-ci ... ce qui l'avait amenée.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et Regina leva les yeux du sol, absolument pas prête à voir ce qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Le soutien-gorge final d'Emma était noir en dentelle avec des bretelles qui glissaient sur le décolleté d'Emma, ainsi que des bretelles sous le buste qui traversait les côtes d'Emma et disparaissait derrière elle. Tous les éléments de ce soutien-gorge étaient accrocheurs, mais les yeux de Regina s'étaient arrêtés, peut-être trop longtemps, sur les tétons légèrement visibles d'Emma. La dentelle était quasiment inutile quant au fait de cacher le corps d'Emma, mais elle aidait à rendre le tout superbe. La bouche de Regina était sèche, et alors qu'elle levait lentement les yeux vers ceux d'Emma, elle réalisa qu'Emma savait qu'elle c'était un peu trop attardée sur sa poitrine.

"Wow," souffla Regina d'une voix rauque, la gorge serrée.

"Donc, tu trouves ça bien ?" Emma l'interrogea avec voix assez joueuse.

"Ouais," acquiesça Regina et elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour essayer de se contrôler. "c'est vraiment cool." Elle glissa ses mots comme elle put, sa voix restant fébrile et mal assurée.

"Cool ?" Emma rit un peu, celle avait remarqué le changement chez Regina. « J'étais plutôt partie sur quelque chose de sexy, » Emma s'arrêta un instant avec un grand sourire. "Voire même, qui donne envie de me pousser contre le mur et de me baiser," Emma secoua la tête avec un sourire. "Mais je suppose que _cool_ c'est bien aussi."

À ce stade, Regina était prête à faire tout ce qu'Emma lui demandait. "Désolé," marmonna Regina. "Ça te va vraiment très bien." Regina prit une inspiration et murmura d'un ton plus doux. "Tu es vraiment magnifique."

Le visage entier d'Emma s'illumina dans un grand sourire. "Je te remercie." Emma s'empressa de se retourner et de remettre ses vêtements, et peu de temps après, elles sortirent de la cabine, au grand plaisir de Regina. Sa respiration était devenue extrêmement erratique et elle ne savait pas

Combien d'Emma à moitié nue supplémentaire elle pouvait encore supporter.

...

Regina s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle cette nuit-là. Emma avait suggéré de dîner chez Granny mais Regina savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer un dîner complet avec Emma sans faire quelque chose de stupide ou de regrettable. Une fois rentrée chez elle, Regina avait refermé la porte très rapidement, comme si Emma la poursuivait et qu'elle allait lui demander d'entrer et de partager un diner. Regina ne pouvait pas faire face à la blonde en ce moment.

Après s'être fait un petit dîner, Regina apporta sa nourriture dans son bureau et essaya d'avoir un dîner de travail. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire et si Regina prenait des vacances, elle voulait pouvoir s'amuser, donc finir tout ce qu'elle avait en cours était essentiel.

À une heure terrible, longtemps après que Regina eut fini son dîner et ses 4 verres de vin, Regina se retrouva en train de chercher le prochain fichier, ou rapport, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n'y en avait plus un seul. Regina se dirigea alors vers sa pile de choses à faire, mais n'y trouva rien. Elle regarda l'horloge montée sur le mur, elle put y lire 2 :17. Regina laissa échapper un long gémissement, ravie que son travail soit terminé mais ennuyée qu'il soit si tard.

Elle se leva alors doucement, étira ses bras car elle était assise depuis trop longtemps sur cette chaise. Regina sortit joyeusement de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, heureuse que sa journée soit enfin terminée. Se glisser dans son pyjama et suivre sa routine était une tâche simple et rapide pour Regina et, vers 2 h 30, Regina se glissa dans son lit.

Regina fixait le plafond, l'esprit toujours éveillé. Elle s'était noyée dans la paperasse ce soir-là, alors elle n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de ruminer sur sa soirée shopping avec Emma. Regina soupira, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle avait très envie d'Emma Swan. Regina s'était dit qu'une cession de shopping l'aiderait à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, et c'était le cas. Regina était seule et son lit King-size paraissait trop grand pour elle. Regina était en manque et son désir prenait place sur son amitié avec Emma. Elle se maudit, pourquoi devait-elle avoir envie d'Emma, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais la mère de son fils ? Ce n'était juste pas juste. Regina était allongée sur le dos, se demandant si ce week-end détente dissoudrait son envie d'Emma. Oui, pensait-elle, si elle trouvait quelqu'un de plus attirant et de plus délectable.

Emma avait le corps d'un ange et pourtant, Regina était sûre qu'elle l'utilisait pour le péché. C'était ses longues jambes minces, ses abdo parfaitement dessinés, ses bras qui pouvaient facilement soulever et plaquer Regina contre un mur, c'était ses lèvres rouges que Regina mourait d'envie de goûter, et ses yeux, qui pouvait oublier, ses foutus yeux. Les yeux d'Emma Swan, Regina pouvait se perdre en eux. Regina connaissait si bien ces regards qu'elle pouvait partager avec Emma. Elle ne niait plus leur capacité à avoir des conversations silencieuses avec Emma et pourtant Regina apprenait encore de la blonde, apprenant ses manières et ses valeurs mais aussi ses pensées les plus profondes et ses désirs les plus profonds. Oui, Emma Swan était une merveille que Regina souhaitait découvrir à la lumière de la lune.

Regina fut tirée de ses pensées avec la sensation soudaine d'un orgasme qui montait. Quelque part entre se mettre au lit et penser au corps d'Emma, la main de Regina avait trouvé son chemin sous ses vêtements. E maintenant, avec une telle envie, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Regina bougea ses hanches contre sa main, ses doigts déjà couverts d'humidité alors qu'ils tournaient autour de son clitoris. Regina ne pouvait pas contrôler les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Avec la pensée du corps nu d'Emma contre le sien, il était presque impossible de rester silencieuse.

Utilisant sa main libre Regina se caressa les seins, jouant avec ses tétons déjà tendus de désir. La respiration tremblante, Regina commença à gémir le nom d'Emma parce que dans son esprit c'était tout ce qu'Emma lui faisait. La dureté de ses tétons, l'humidité glissant entre ses cuisses, l'orgasme se creusait profondément en elle. Oui, dans l'esprit de Regina, Emma la touchait. Elle pouvait tout imaginer, les bras forts d'Emma, ses muscles se déplaçant pour s'adapter au rythme des hanches de Regina, et les lèvres rouges d'Emma suçant son cou à sa base.

L'orgasme de Régina traversa tout son corps, en la faisant d'abord se tendre avant de se relâcher complètement. Les vagues de cet orgasme balayèrent Regina, elle était en pleine extase. Regina sourit à elle-même, oui, Emma Swan était l'objet de son désir et maintenant elle n'avait aucun problème à l'admettre. À l'heure actuelle, Regina n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

Voilà pour la suite

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? On hésites pas à mettre une petite review... ça aide vraiment à motiver pour traduire encore plus vite :)


	6. Chapter 6

On continue l'histoire ... Les deux femmes se rapprochent de plus en plus... Promis on arrive bientôt à un vrai rapprochement (on me dit dans l'oreillette que c'est dans 2 chapitres)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 500 Miles

Même si Régina n'avait pas dormi assez longtemps, elle avait incroyablement bien dormi. Donc, quand Regina se leva à 7h04, elle se sentait bien reposée et réveillée pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sachant qu'Emma passait la prendre à la mairie à 16 h 30 cet après-midi-là, Regina prépara son sac pour le weekend. Une fois le sac prêt, Regina s'habilla et se prépara pour une journée normale au travail.

Regina avait quitté la maison de bonne heure et s'était arrêtée chez les Charmant pour dire au revoir à Henry et lui faire un câlin. Henry, avait protesté quand Régina avait essayé de l'embrasser en assurant à sa mère qu'il irait bien pendant qu'elle serait à New York.

Regina n'était partie au travail qu'après qu'Henry l'avait pratiquement fichue à la porte. Il n'était pas surprenant que lorsque Regina commença à travailler, il était 09h01 et c'était probablement la première fois que Regina était en retard.

Rapidement, elle s'installa dans son bureau et commença une longue journée de travail avec beaucoup de paperasse et plusieurs réunions. Regina s'était promis qu'elle ne se laisserait pas distraire aujourd'hui parce que, après plus de 35 ans de travail, elle pouvait prendre quelques jours de vacances sans souci.

Au moment où Emma frappa à la porte de son bureau, elle avait terminé tout son travail. La journée était passée dans le flou, mais au moins c'était un flou productif.

"Hey, Regina, prête à y aller ?" Demanda Emma en arrivant au bureau.

"Oui," acquiesça Regina alors qu'elle baissait son stylo en signant son dernier rapport. "Absolument." Regina ajouta cela en se levant.

"Super, allons-y, on a un peu de route à faire." Emma sourit, pressée de partir.

Regina rangea rapidement ses papiers et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient ses sacs. Un sac à main et une valise qui était probablement trop grande pour un voyage d'un week-end.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'Hôtel de Ville dans un silence joyeux, seulement brisé par Emma. "Nous ne prenons pas ta voiture, Regina." Indiqua Emma en voyant Regina se diriger vers sa Mercedes.

"Oh, évidemment on prend ton piège mortel." Regina se tourna et regarda Emma.

"D'abord, pas besoin d'insulter ma voiture," dit Emma sérieusement. "Mais, la bonne nouvelle pour toi, c'est que j'ai loué une voiture."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Regina en revenant vers Emma qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètres plus tôt.

"Ecoutes, ta Merc est belle, mais elle a 30 ans et je doute qu'elle survive au trajet aller-retour à New York." Expliqua Emma simplement. "Alors, j'ai loué une voiture." Emma indiqua une Chevrolet Camaro noire qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elles.

"Sérieusement ?" Regina regarda la voiture, elle était belle, elle avait l'air forte, un peu comme Emma. Regina s'approcha de la voiture. "Tu l'as louée ?" Regina regarda Emma. "Tu aurais dû l'acheter." Elle sourit.

Emma rit légèrement alors qu'elle déverrouillait la voiture. "Content qu'elle te plaise." Emma sourit quand elle ouvrit le coffre.

"Elle me plait vraiment," confirma Regina en mettant ses sacs dans le coffre.

"Et moi aussi," Emma l'adorait pour être honnête. « Monte » appela Emma depuis le siège conducteur où elle avait pris place.

"Je conduis sur le chemin du retour." Affirma Regina alors qu'elle montait à bord de leur nouveau véhicule.

"On verra," Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Regina alors qu'elle montait la voiture. C'était un moteur puissant, dont Emma rêvait ... Elle aimait bien sa petite voiture jaune mais cette voiture-là était une bête.

Les deux femmes étaient sur la route depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand Emma décida qu'il était temps d'écouter un peu de musique, essentielle à tout voyage réussi. Regina avait gémi quand _Life Is a Highway_ avait commencé à jouer, bien sûr qu'Emma choisirait une telle chanson. Cependant, lorsque les premières notes de _500 Miles_ sortirent des hauts parleurs, Regina se mis à chanter avec Emma.

Emma chantait le texte et Régina faisait les cœurs bien qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit l'inverse. "Da, Da, Da !" Emma chanta à plein poumons.

La voix de Regina la suivi un ton plus haut "Da, da, da !"

Avant qu'elles ne reprennent ensemble. "Da da da didn un diddle un diddle uh da."

La chanson pris finalement fin et les deux femmes reprenaient maintenant leur souffle. Emma baissa la radio et la chanson suivante commença très doucement.

« Eh bien, je suis content que tu ne sois pas passée à côté des grands classiques durant la malédiction, » rit Emma, son souffle toujours court.

« Nous n'étions pas complètement coupés du reste du monde », rit Regina alors qu'elle protestait contre le pique d'Emma. "Et pour ton information, la ville n'était pas maudite pour les One Direction." La chanson suivante qui avait commencé à jouer n'était autre qu'une chanson des One Direction. Regina leva les sourcils alors qu'un sourire mauvais passait sur ses lèvres. "Je ne t'imaginais pas comme une fan de 1D," Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Hé," Pendant un bref instant, Emma leva les mains pour se défendre. "L'histoire de ma vie est un bordel", lança Emma à Regina. "C'est en fait un road trip complètement absurde"

Regina sourit à Emma, "Admets-le, tu aimes Harry." Regina pencha la tête alors qu'un regard suffisant passait sur son visage.

Emma hocha la tête, elle répondit. "Harry est un bébé", acquiesça Emma. "Et ce qu'il fait maintenant, j'aime bien." Emma regarda Regina pendant un moment. "Je ne cacherais jamais mon amour pour Harry." Emma sourit. Bien sûr, Emma était un peu sérieuse à propos de tout ça mais maintenant c'était un jeu. Le jeu dans lequel Régina cherche Emma.

Es-tu en train de me dire que nos rêves de mariages païens ne sont que des mensonges ?" Regina fit semblant d'essuyer quelques larmes. "Tu me quittes pour Harry Styles, n'est-ce pas ?"

Emma hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. "Je suis tellement désolé que tu découvres ça comme ça Regina." Emma retira une main du volant et la posa sur le bras de Regina. "Sache que je t'aimerai toujours, mais Harry, il est juste celui fait pour moi." ajouta Emma d'une façon dramatique.

"ça va aller," assura Regina. "Je vais rebondir, une histoire d'amour brûlante qui déchainera les foules avec quelque chose de plutôt jeune." Regina réfléchit un instant, qui serait son rebond. "Peut-être que ce serait avec Halsey,"

Emma rit, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. "Tu sais qui est Halsey ?" Emma avait toujours pensé que Régina ne connaissait pas grand-chose à propos du monde moderne.

"Eh bien, je suis peut-être qu'un pion pour toi mais je sais qui est mon plan B." La voix de Regina était plate, son visage débarrassé de toute émotion, quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas n'aurait aucune idée qu'elle était en train de plaisanter.

Emma secoua la tête. "Comment tu fais ça ?" Elle demanda, toute pensée d'une histoire avec Hasley oubliées.

"Faire quoi, ma chère ?" demanda innocemment Regina.

"Ça," Emma la pointa du doigt. "Mentir de la sorte, arriver à sortir une absurdité pareille sans laisser filtrer ton ressenti ou tes émotions." Emma détourna les yeux de la route pendant une fraction de seconde pour attraper les yeux de Regina. "C'est complètement terrifiant de savoir que tu serais capable de me mentir à n'importe quel moment." Emma regarda de nouveau vers la route. "Mais je suis aussi complètement impressionné", le ton d'Emma est maintenant très léger. "Enseigne-moi tout ce que tu sais, yoda."

"Oh, tu sais, des années à gérer un empire diabolique, c'est plutôt un bon entrainement en termes de ne pas laisser passer les émotions et de mentir, tu ne crois pas ? " Regina ri. Il était facile de plaisanter avec Emma à propos de son passé, elle avait toujours été gentille avec les blagues de Regina au sujet de ses jours d'Evil Queen et d'une certaine façon cela l'avait aidée à passer à autre chose. L'humour était un mécanisme d'adaptation et son pouvoir de partager des choses avec les gens.

"ça reste quand même impressionnant," Emma s'arrêta pour regarder Regina, "Pense à tout ce que je pourrais faire avec un don pareil." Emma rit.

"Je ne pourrais jamais t'apprendre mes secrets, Emma," dit Regina très sérieusement. "Parce que tu saurais quand je mens, ou que je ne suis pas sérieuse, et ce n'est pas quelque chose de possible ma ville." Expliqua Régina d'une voix de reine des glaces.

Emma serait terrifiée si elle ne connaissait pas mieux la reine. "Oh, eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir suivre mes méthodes alors." Emma haussa les épaules.

"Tu es une terrible menteuse, Mlle Swan." Regina la mit en garde. "Je peux lire en toi."

"Si seulement tu savais, Regina," dit Emma doucement, ses yeux fixés sur la route.

Regina avait remarqué le changement rapide du ton et de l'humeur d'Emma. Emma avait l'air d'être partie ailleurs. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Emma voulait dire, ou ce qu'elle avait pu manquer. "Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda doucement Regina après quelques minutes de silence.

Emma secoua la tête lentement. "Pas aujourd'hui", et avec ça Emma remis la musique, son attention maintenant sur la route.

Regina resta silencieuse et écoutait la musique. Les accords et les paroles de la chanson de Ziggy Albert tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et elle le pensait. Elles s'amusaient tellement, leur conversation avait été tellement légère et pourtant, quelque chose avait poussé Emma à se fermer.

Malheureusement, Regina était coincée avec ses pensées, et les mauvaises semblaient prendre le dessus. Après la nuit dernière, Regina était sûre que ses sentiments n'étaient que physiques mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de dire à Emma que tout irait bien ou qu'elle écouterait tout ce qu'Emma voulait bien lui dire. Plus Regina y pensait, plus elle se demandait si c'était juste son amitié conflictuelle avec Emma qui faisait ressurgir de tels sentiments. Parce que c'était logique, mais Regina avait rarement ressenti ce genre de compassion pour quiconque, même pour ses amis.

Pendant un certain temps, Regina se retrouva coincée à penser à la femme à côté d'elle. Regina détestait le jeu que son esprit ne pouvait pas sembler arrêter de jouer. Peut-être qu'Henry avait eu raison, peut-être que si Regina parlait à Emma de ses sentiments, ou de sa confusion, alors peut-être qu'elle y verrait plus clair. Mais en tournant la tête vers une Emma fermée elle se ravisa.

C'est avec le début d'une chanson d'Adèle que Regina sorti de ses pensées. Non, c'était trop triste, c'était censé être un week-end amusant, pas un week-end où les deux d'entre eux boudaient. Regina se pencha vers la radio et l'éteignit.

"D'accord, c'est trop triste." Déclara Regina un peu fermement. "Nous conduisons en silence depuis une heure maintenant, et même si je respecte ta vie privée et que tu ne souhaites pas me parler de tes sentiments, nous devons profiter de notre WE. Nous allons dîner quelque part, et à ce moment-là, pendant que nous mangerons, je vais nous créer une playlist amusante et le reste du voyage ne sera que sous de bonnes vibrations. " Regina termina sa petite tirade confiante.

Emma se tourna vers Regina et pris la parole pour la première fois en plus d'une heure. "As-tu juste dit de bonnes vibrations ?" Emma ne put contenir le petit sourire qui tirait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Je l'ai fait," confirma Regina avec un sourire. "Et je le pense." Regina lança un regard enjoué.

"Madame le maire, ou la police amusante ?" Emma l'interrogea. "Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais", dit-elle en riant.

Regina sourit, heureuse de la revoir heureuse.

La voiture avait passé la frontière du Connecticut il y a quelques minutes seulement, alors Emma décida de quitter l'autoroute et de trouver un endroit pour s'arrêter. Regina avait été la première à sortir de la voiture, heureuse de s'étirer les jambes. Emma ne tarda pas à suivre quand Regina commença à marcher vers le café-restaurant du parking. L'intérieur du café était tout aussi étrange que l'extérieur, de plus il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu de clients depuis les années 80.

« Prends-nous une table, je vais commander." Regina donna des instructions à Emma alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir. Il fallut quelques minutes à Regina mais bientôt elle se dirigea vers une table à l'arrière du café où Emma était assise. "La nourriture sera bientôt prête", dit Regina en s'asseyant en face d'Emma.

Emma hocha la tête. "Super merci."

"De rien," sourit Regina. "Alors, veux-tu parler de quoi que ce soit avant de nous lancer dans notre voyage sous le signe de la bonne humeur."

Emma réfléchit un moment, voulait-elle partager la raison de son silence. "Nuh, je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin d'un moment." Emma sourit doucement à Regina pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. "Parlons de quelque chose d'amusant"

"Les bonnes vibrations commencent maintenant ?" Regina l'interrogea les yeux plissés.

"Les bonnes vibrations commencent maintenant," confirma Emma avec un petit rire dans la voix.

« Alors, tu sais, il y a quelque temps, tu as dit que tu voulais savoir les choses stupides que j'avais faites quand j'étais gosse ? Regina sourit.

"Oui !" Le visage entier d'Emma s'éclaira de joie. "S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, dis-moi tout."

"Eh bien, quand j'avais environ 8 ans, j'avais ce jeu auquel je jouais." Regina fit une pause dramatique, sachant qu'Emma n'était sur point d'exploser. "Je suivais le personnel du château pendant des heures en prétendant que j'étais un espion." Regina pouvait voir la joie monter sur le visage d'Emma. C'était une vue merveilleuse. « Je me faufilerais derrière eux, je recueillerais des informations, je ferais tout, même un salto pour revenir à ce moment.

"Es-tu sérieuse ?" Emma sourit, "C'est tellement innocent et idiot," le visage d'Emma passa de la pure joie à un regard d'adoration.

"Oui je suis sérieuse," acquiesça Regina. « Je l'ai appelé « Espion furtif ». Regina sourit, riant presque d'elle-même, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait partagé ce souvenir avec personne.

"Tu connaissais le mot furtif à 8 ans ?" Emma l'interrogea avec un regard soupçonneux.

"Oui, je crois que tu as rencontré Cora." Regina plaisanta. "Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi tu tique sur un simple mot ?"

« Ok alors voici ma première question, Regina », déclara Emma. "Je veux dire, quel était l'objectif de ton jeu ?"

"Apprendre les secrets du château," admit Regina facilement.

"Vraiment ?" Emma était un peu confuse. "Pourquoi une enfant de 8 ans voudrait-elle connaître les secrets du château ?"

"Parce que maman ne m'a jamais rien dit, et à l'époque je voulais tout savoir." Regina lui expliqua.

"Tu le fais toujours," dit Emma.

"Rien de mal avec la connaissance." Regina réagi.

"C'est pour ça que tes cheveux sont si gros, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plein de secrets." Emma se mit à rire, c'était parfaitement logique.

Regina se mit à rire, "Je ne vais pas le nier," dit Regina alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir mes cheveux comme les tiens, » Emma haussa les épaules, « Mais je suppose que c'est parce que les miens sont simplement swag, » dit timidement Emma.

"Swag ?" Regina faillit s'étrangler. "Tout d'abord, comment oses-tu dire un mot si horrible, deuxièmement, non."

"Je suis tellement swaggie," se plaignit Emma d'une manière ludique.

"Non," Regina secoua la tête en riant. "Je jure que je te laisserai sur le bord de la route si tu dis ce mot une fois de plus." Regina la menaça.

"Oh, tu aimes ça." Emma argumenta. "Tout le monde aime ma confiance." Emma lui fit un clin d'œil.

Regina fit un seul signe de la tête. "Oh, ta confiance est extrêmement attirante mais je retirerai tous les compliments si tu t'appelles swaggie, encore une fois."

Emma regarda Regina avec curiosité pendant un moment. « Nous avons un deal, madame le maire. » Avant qu'Emma ne puisse tendre la main pour serrer la main sur ce nouvel accord, une serveuse s'approcha de la table, la nourriture à la main.

"Burger avec des frites, et une salade." Elle plaça chaque repas en conséquence. "Je serai de retour avec vos boissons." La jeune femme était rapide pour revenir avec deux cafés.

"Merci," dit Regina alors que la serveuse quittait leur table.

"J'ai tellement faim," gémit Emma en croquant dans son hamburger.

"Ça se voit," soupira Regina alors qu'elle regardait Emma prendre une bouchée.

"Dis-moi autre chose que je ne sais pas de toi," marmonna Emma en mâchant.

"D'accord," Regina fit un bourdonnement alors qu'elle réfléchissait. "En dépit de la croyance populaire, je ne voulais pas toujours utiliser la magie pour faire le " mal "." Cita Régina avec un roulement des yeux. "J'avais initialement voulu l'utiliser pour faire le bon"

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent. "Alors, le pillage était juste un drôle de plan B ?" Emma plaisantait avec amusement. Emma et Regina étaient arrivées à un point où elles étaient capables de plaisanter sur ce genre de chose entre elles.

"Exactement," dit Regina avec enthousiasme. « Personne ne semble avoir compris ça », fit Regina avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Je veux dire," Emma hocha la tête, "Je peux voir comment tu peux passer du point A au point B"

"Mon Dieu, tu vois, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un saut impossible et totalement contradictoire." Regina soupira.

Emma rit, elle aimait le genre de plaisanterie qu'elle avait avec Regina. "Mais dis-moi, ce qui a changé, parce que j'ai toujours pensé que Gold avait été là l'origine de tout cela." Emma lui dit plus sérieusement.

"Eh bien, il l'est," pensa Regina ne sachant pas trop comment l'expliquer. "J'avais initialement voulu utiliser la magie pour m'éloigner de Cora, et même si je venais d'un endroit sombre, j'avais toujours eu l'intention d'apprendre et d'utiliser la magie blanche." Regina pris une longue respiration, "j'avais obtenu l'aide de Gold avec le _déplacement_ de ma mère, et après cela, il a commencé à m'apprendre à utiliser correctement la magie".

"Et Gold étant Gold, il n'y avait pas de magie blanche ?" Emma l'interrogea doucement.

Regina hocha la tête, "Oui, malheureusement, j'étais très impressionnable à l'époque, alors, il a profité de ma tristesse et l'a transformé en colère."

"Je suis désolé," dit Emma doucement. "Je suis désolé que tu n'as pas eu le soutien dont tu avais besoin."

"J'avais mon père, mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer, c'est tout autant ma faute que celle de Gold." Regina dit cela honnêtement.

"Je pense que même si nous sommes un peu émotionnellement blessés, aucun d'entre nous ne serait aussi amusant sans que tu n'aies été l'Evil Queen," offrit Emma avec douceur.

Regina acquiesça. "Tu as raison, et mon culot n'existerait pas."

"Et ton culot est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là," Emma haussa maladroitement les épaules. L'intention de cette déclaration était de dire qu'Emma ne serait pas sur un tel voyage sur la route sans le culot de Regina, mais, prenez-le comme vous le ferez.

"D'accord, et où serais-je sans toi ?" Regina donna à Emma un coup d'œil dramatique.

"Probablement à la maison en train de choisir les couleurs de ton prochain tailleur." Dit Emma facilement.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent sous le choc pendant un bref instant avant de rire. « Tu voulais que je t'apprenne à mentir et, à mon insu, je t'ai enseigné mes manières impertinentes » Regina leva les sourcils. "Incroyable."

"Es-tu sur le cul ?" Emma rit.

"Je suis quoi ?" demanda Regina confuse.

"Sur le cul," dit encore Emma, un peu plus claire maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Regina avait l'air complètement déconcertée.

Emma prit un moment pour réfléchir, un regard comique sur le visage. "Je suppose, surpris." Emma hocha la tête. "Ouais,"

"Bien," Regina plissa les yeux vers Emma, "Tu peux l'utiliser dans une phrase, mais tu ne peux pas l'expliquer ?" avec une moue, Regina continua. "Logique."

"C'est un mot familier, donc pas utilisable avec n'importe qui." Emma gémit.

Regina avait l'air un peu surprise. "Donc, tu peux utiliser familier dans une phrase, pouvez-vous l'expliquer ?" Regina sourit.

"Oui," Emma lança un regard enjoué. "Mon vocabulaire n'est pas aussi petit qu'on pourrait le penser", pensa Emma, "En fait, il est immense et inhabituel."

"Alors, quoi, tu as juste choisi de raccourcir chaque mot possible ?" Regina taquina.

"Ouais," acquiesça Emma, non affectée par le coup de couteau de Regina. "C'est comme le fait que je peux cuisiner, j'ai juste choisi de ne pas le faire."

Regina leva un sourcil dans la direction d'Emma. "Je ne te crois pas"

"A propos de mon vocabulaire ou de ma capacité à cuisiner ?" Questionna Emma en terminant son café.

"Les deux", Régina regarda Emma avec méfiance.

"Je vais cuisiner pour toi ce week-end, et tu verras" dit Emma avec assurance, comme si elle acceptait un défi.

"Et ton vocabulaire ?" lui demanda Regina.

"Donne-moi le mot le plus étrange que tu puisses connaître …", lance Emma avec un brin d'arrogance.

"Oh, tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu la ?" Regina sourit avec joie : « Je suis vivante depuis bien plus longtemps que toi », prévient Regina.

"Oui, nous allons jouer à ça," acquiesça Emma. "J'avais l'habitude de lire le dictionnaire parce que c'était le seul livre qu'on m'avait acheté passé sept ans." L'histoire d'Emma venait d'un passé douloureux, mais maintenant c'était juste une réalité, et elle savait que Regina ne prendrait pas pitié, à la place elle jouerait encore plus le jeu.

« D'accord, » Regina hocha la tête, « Allons-y, Swan, qu'est-ce que le nom _welter_ veut dire ?

Emma sourit, car c'était trop facile. "Ma vie", elle rit. "Une masse confuse, un vrai Bazard si tu préfères." Emma répondit avec confiance.

"D'accord, la chance du débutant," Regina prit un moment pour penser à un autre mot. "Zugzwang," Regina leva les sourcils, c'était un mot beaucoup plus difficile.

"Un arrêt," répondit Emma facilement. "Une situation où ton prochain mouvement se traduira par un problème." Emma sourit.

Regina regarda Emma avec surprise, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Emma soit bonne à ce jeu. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers Emma. " _Ebullience_ ," Regina inclina sa main vers Emma alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

"Peux-tu l'utiliser dans une phrase ?"

Regina sourit, peut-être qu'elle gagnerait ce match. « La plupart diraient que ta mère a pour qualité d'être _ébulliente_ », ajouta-t-elle. Avec l'ADN de Snow, comment Emma était-elle devenue une personne qui ne l'ennuyait pas dans toutes les situations ? Bien qu'elles se soient déjà battues, Emma n'avait jamais été ennuyante, et c'est une chose que Régina apprécia chez la blonde.

Emma se mit à rire un peu, "Bien, joyeuse ?" Emma sourit avec espoir.

Regina acquiesça lentement, "D'accord, tu es bien meilleure que je ne le pensais." Regina admis.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Regina. » Emma sourit gentiment à Regina.

Avec ce sourire, Emma jeta un coup d'œil que Regina n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Regina était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler les circonstances. Et pourquoi Emma lui avait encore une fois fait remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne sait pas sur elle, c'est comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose à Regina ... Chaque fois la question restait sur le bout de sa langue et en une fraction de seconde, elle décidait de rester tranquille et de ne pas relever. Regina décida de ne pas se laisser faire, elle s'occuperait de ses pensées plus tard, mais rester concentrée n'était pas facile. " _Fragrance_ ,"

Emma se figea un peu, elle ne connaissait pas celui-là. "Je ne pense pas que je connais celle-là," Emma ne tenta pas de s'échapper, elle pouvait facilement admettre que « fragrance » n'était pas un mot qu'elle connaissait.

"Toi, Emma Swan, possède une fragrance agréable." Regina essaya de l''aider en l'utilisant dans une phrase.

Emma plissa les yeux vers Regina. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'insulter," avertit Emma avec un doigt taquin.

"Le fait d'avoir une fragrance agréable c'est d'avoir une odeur agréable." Regina lui expliqua.

Emma haleta un peu. "Tu m'a donc fait un compliment ?" Emma fit un clin d'œil à Regina. "Tu penses que je sens bon ?" Emma sourit.

Regina roula les yeux. "Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir dit ça." Même si Regina était sûre qu'elle ne regretterait jamais cela, parce que c'était la vérité, et même si Emma n'obtiendrait pas toute la vérité, elle en méritait au moins une partie. Emma sentait bon, rien ne clochait avec cette constatation, le seul problème serait d'admettre que Régina était en manque de l'odeur d'Emma quand elle n'était pas là ou qu'elle la respirait quand elles s'enlaçaient.

Emma acquiesça rapidement. "D'accord, donne-moi un autre mot."

"Le dernier," dit Regina. " _Serendipity_ ". Regina avait le sentiment fort qu'Emma connaîtrait ce mot, surtout si elle était vraiment dans le mode de vie païen.

« Oh, allez, Regina, ne me facilite pas la tâche comme ça ». Emma gémit. "Trop facile."

"Eh bien donnes-moi une définition et je pourrais te croire." Plaisanta Regina.

"Toi", déclara Emma, ce mot étant sa définition complète.

Regina pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Une fois de plus, Emma arrivait à la troubler. Il y avait ce regard dans les yeux d'Emma, celui que Regina devait encore identifier. Regina pouvait deviner ce qu'il signifiait, mais peut-être que ce serait biaisé, ses sentiments affectant la réalité. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire. "Explique," dit finalement Regina en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

"Un accident heureux." Dit Emma pensivement. "Nous nous sommes rencontrées par chance et cette rencontre a été bénéfique pour nous deux."

"Eh bien, ça n'a pas toujours été vu comme un accident heureux." La corrigea Regina.

"Henry ... c'était toujours pour moi." Emma sourit doucement à Regina. "Même quand je ne t'appréciais pas vraiment."

« Tu peux dire, quand tu me haïssais », répliqua Regina, un sourire rampant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà haïe." Admis Emma honnêtement.

"Et je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons rencontrées par hasard," rétorqua Regina.

"Non ?" Emma regarda curieusement Regina, voulant qu'elle s'explique.

"Non," confirma Regina. "C'était écrit dans les étoiles, il était prévu que nous nous rencontrions."

"Es-tu en train de me dire que nous sommes destinés à être toutes les deux ?" Demanda Emma, la main sur son cœur, une lueur de joue dans les yeux.

Regina sourit avec un léger rire. "Je suis là depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai vu beaucoup de choses pour croire au fait que notre rencontre était due au hasard. Malédiction ou non. "

Emma hocha lentement la tête, en y pensant, peut-être que Regina avait raison. Mais, Emma avait grandi dans un monde différent, Emma avait connu d'autres mode de vie, alors pour elle, c'était vraiment du hasard. "S'il te plait explique moi,"

"Il y a très, très longtemps, Rumpelstiltskin était à mon château." Regina repensa à la journée. « Il y avait une table couverte de nourriture, cette nuit-là, il y avait un festin, et sur cette table il y avait un cygne rôti, et il a dit que je verrais un jour l'ironie d'avoir un cygne rôti sur ma table. Regina regarda Emma qui avait l'air complètement secouée. "Il le savait, et s'il savait alors, eh bien, cela devait bien être quelque part Emma."

Regina regardait Emma, et elles se regardaient toutes deux sans rien dire. Il y avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qu'elles avaient toutes les deux sur le bout de la langue, mais aucune ne voulaient ni parler ni briser le silence.

Finalement, les deux brisèrent leur silence mais le temps avait passé et la conversation était entièrement différente. Elles avaient fini leur repas et étaient retournées à la voiture pour reprendre la route. La musique et les blagues stupides les occupèrent pendant une heure ou deux, les deux voulant mettre derrière elles les émotions ressenties pendant le repas.

"Sommes-nous sérieusement passé devant quatre magasins de tatouage ?" La voix d'Emma était pleine de confusion. Oui, ils étaient dans une zone plus peuplée mais avoir passé quatre magasins de tatouage sur une distance de 50 mètres, c'était ridicule. Ou peut-être parce qu'Emma était tellement habituée à l'unique salon de tatouage que l'on trouvait à Storybrooke.

"Oui," acquiesça lentement Regina. "Peut-être que c'est un signe."

"Un signe ?" l'interrogea Emma.

"Que tu vas te faire un tatouage après avoir trop bu ce week-end." » Expliqua Regina, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce serait moi ?" Emma gémit. "Pourquoi ça ne serait aps toi qui te ferait tatouer ?"

Regina haussa un peu les épaules. "Un c'est suffisant pour moi"

"Tu as un tatouage ?" Emma regarda Regina avec surprise. "Tu me fais marcher là !"

"Non absolument pas." Regina sourit, "Tu en as aussi, alors pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?"

"J'en ai plus d'un," corrigea Emma. "Mais toi, tu es littéralement une reine ... Moi, eh bien, si je me souviens bien, le cuir et l'essence sont mon style."

"Es-tu en train de dire que les tatouages ne sont pas royaux ?" Regina l'interrogea, un regard espiègle dans les yeux.

Emma secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur la route. "Je suppose qu'ils peuvent l'être, je suis juste choquée." Emma n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela. "Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?" Où est-il ? "

Regina secoua son doigt. "Eh bien, te donner cette information ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ?" Regina sourit méchamment.

"Je te dirait tout sur mes autres tatouages," supplia Emma. "S'il te plaît, je veux savoir."

"Je parie que je pourrais deviner tes autres tatouages et où ils sont," sourit Regina, "Alors, je pense que je suis plutôt bien."

"Regina, s'il te plait, tu dois me le dire." Emma la suppliait maintenant.

"J'ai besoin de garder un peu de mystère." Regina sourit. "Tu sais, pour mes options de rencontres."

"Tu es cruelle," Emma secoua la tête alors qu'elle fixait brièvement les yeux de Regina.

"Evil Queen un jour, Evil Queen pour toujours." Regina lui fit un clin l'œil. "Mais parles-moi de tes autres tatouages," dit Regina, maintenant complètement sincère et intéressée.

« Je te le dis-moi, parce que je suis une bonne amie qui partage ce genre de choses, » Emma jeta un regard noir à Regina.

"Je peux vivre avec ça," rit Regina. "Combien en as-tu ?"

"Trois", répondit rapidement Emma. "Y compris celui-ci," Emma secoua sa main gauche.

Regina regarda le tatouage sur le poignet d'Emma, c'était si doux et simple. Regina avait toujours aimé ce tatouage, même s'il ressemblait à une crête. "Où sont les autres ?"

"Il y en a un sur le bas de mon pied droit," rit doucement Emma. "C'est un peu bête."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Regina était très curieuse et se demandait comment elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Emma pieds nus.

"Il dit « prends le long chemin vers la maison ».'" Emma secoua la tête. "Je me le suis fait quand j'étais gosse, je le trouvais inspirant et significatif." Emma sourit. "Maintenant, ce ne sont que des mots."

Regina regarda Emma, "Je pense qu'il est vraiment bien," remarqua Regina. "Le regrettes-tu ?"

Emma secoua la tête. "Non, ça voulait dire beaucoup pour moi à l'époque, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier." Dit Emma joyeusement.

"D'accord, alors qu'en est-il du troisième ?" Demanda Regina, se demandant comment Emma pouvait avoir deux autres tatouages à son insu.

"C'est sur mon bassin, juste sous la ligne de sous-vêtements." Dit Emma doucement.

Regina regarda Emma, curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, curieuse de le voir. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?" Regina l'interrogea, elle voulait des réponses.

"Eh bien, pour connaître la réponse à cette question, il te faudra du vin, un dîner, et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses toutes les deux." Emma plaisanta rapidement, un sourire effronté traversant ses lèvres.

"Oh, c'est vraiment injuste," argumenta Regina.

"C'est injuste ?" Emma interrogea Régina avec un regard noir. "Tu peux parler."

"Eh bien," commença Regina, sur le point d'argumenter, mais Emma avait raison. "Ce n'est pas une raison." Était tout Regina a dit.

Emma roula les yeux en riant. "Tu me dit, je te dis."

"Peut-être que pour savoir ce qu'est mon tatouage, il te faudra du vin, un dîner, et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses toutes les deux." Regina rétorqua à Emma en reprenant sa phrase.

"Avec plaisir," offrit Emma avec un doux sourire.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient de retour sur la route maintenant, alors bien sûr elle manqua le regard plein d'espoir et d'adoration que Regina lui envoyait. Regina ne répondu pas, elle ne pouvait pas, que dirait-elle ? Je pense que je t'aime et que je veux vraiment boire, manger et te faire des câlins ? Non, Regina ne pouvait pas l'admettre, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était encore si confuse. Il y avait une petite idée dans la tête de Regina, et si elle n'était pas juste confuse ? Et si elle savait exactement comment elle se sentait et refusait juste de se l'admettre ?

"Ok, un rendez-vous avec moi ne serait pas si mal," dit Emma après un long silence.

"Quoi ?" Regina n'avait pas vraiment entendu Emma, elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées.

"Tu es silencieuse depuis 5 minutes." Emma nota. "Je prenais ton silence comme un non à l'offre de vin, dîner, et câlins."

"Oh," Regina secoua la tête et regarda Emma, que devait-elle dire ? Qu'elle aimerait ? Cela semblait-il vraiment une bonne offre ? Emma plaisantait toujours à propos de ce genre de chose qui ne faisait pas tant de bien à Regina. Une seconde après qu'Emma ait dit ces choses, Regina aurait eu tellement d'espoir, mais ensuite Regina se rappellerait que c'était une blague, une plaisanterie amicale, et c'était Emma, elle n'avait aucune chance. "Je pensais juste à ce que pourrait être ton autre tatouage, désolé."

"D'accord," acquiesça Emma. "Eh bien, l'offre est toujours valable si jamais tu changes d'avis."

Quelle offre ? Celle où l'une dit quelque chose et l'autre une autre ? Ou alors la proposition de rendez-vous ? Regina ouvrit les yeux sur elle-même, car oui, bien sûr, Emma offrait de d'emmener Regina à un rendez-vous, ce qui était clairement la conclusion logique ici. Regina hocha simplement la tête en réponse à Emma, elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de répondre à ça maintenant, parce qu'elle voulait tellement qu'Emma lui demande un rendez-vous, et bien, au lieu de cela, Regina était en train de courir après une hétéro. Quel cliché.

Il n'y avait plus trop de route à parcourir, alors Regina décida de fermer les yeux pour le reste du trajet. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour continuer cette conversation. Regina n'ouvrit pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête et qu'Emma éteigne le moteur.

Regina regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture et prit ses marques. Elles s'étaient arrêtées à l'extérieur d'un grand bâtiment avec _The Bow Tower_ écrit en gros au-dessus de l'entrée.

"Voilà," dit doucement Emma en regardant Regina.

Regina hocha la tête, "Est-ce que cela signifie qu'on va pouvoir dormir maintenant ?" Regina gémit, il était à peine 23h mais Regina était épuisée.

"Oui clairement," confirma Emma en ouvrant la porte.

Emma et Regina s'empressèrent de sortir de la voiture et de récupérer les clefs de leur chambre. Toutes les deux ayant envie de dormir toute la nuit.

Emma ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et donna un pourboire au groom alors que Regina entrait et partit explorer toute la pièce. Emma ferma la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Devant elle se trouvait une cuisine entièrement aménagée et à droite se trouvait un grand salon qui donnait sur tout Manhattan. Sur la gauche était sûrement le couloir menant à la chambre et la salle de bain.

"Emma ?" Appela Regina alors qu'elle revenait au salon.

"Ouais ?" Emma était déjà dans le frigo à la recherche d'une bière.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul lit," mentionna Regina en entrant dans la cuisine.

Emma hocha la tête en tirant la tête hors du frigo. "Ouais je sais." Après avoir regardé curieusement Regina, Emma continua. "Eh bien, je voulais une cuisine entièrement fonctionnelle et pour ça je devais renoncer à la chambre supplémentaire parce que je ne roule pas sur l'or. Mais ça me va bien de prendre le canapé."

"Emma, j'aurai pu payer une partie avec plaisir." Dit Regina, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Emma était si attentionnée.

"Je veux que tu passes un week-end pour toi sans te préoccuper de rien." Lui expliqua Emma. "Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce genre de chose." Emma haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, merci, je vais pour sur passer un bon moment et cette chambre est géniale." Regina était vraiment reconnaissante pour tous les efforts qu'Emma avait mis en ce week-end.

"Ne me remercie pas encore" dit Emma avec un sourire arrogant.

"Et on peut facilement partager ce lit ridicule sèment grand avec moi, si ça ne te dérange pas." Regina ne pouvait pas laisser Emma dormir sur le canapé, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Es-tu en train de me demander de coucher avec toi, Regina ? Demanda Emma, un choc enjoué dansant sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait sa poitrine.

Regina roula des yeux en riant, Emma était enjouée, et si proche de la vérité. "Je t'ai déjà dit que si nous passions plus de temps ensemble, nous nous réveillerions ensemble." Regina leva les sourcils vers Emma comme si elle venait de gagner ce match.

Emma hocha la tête, "Touché, Queenie." Emma rit en s'éloignant vers le canapé. "On se boit un truc avant de se coucher ?" Demanda Emma une fois assise.

Regina ne répondit pas, elle se dirigea plutôt vers le frigo, pris une bouteille de vin et un verre et alla rejoindre Emma sur le canapé.

"La vue est incroyable", remarqua Regina, les yeux rivés à l'horizon.

"Absolument superbe," dit doucement Emma.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil vers Emma et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle aurait pu jurer qu'Emma la regardait elle plutôt que cette superbe vue. Regina secoua la tête, c'était probablement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, Emma avait le droit de la regarder, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Emma la qualifiait de superbe. Regina détestait combien elle était désespérée d'avoir un peu d'affection d'Emma, elle détestait comment elle arrivait à se prendre autant la tête pour une si petite constatation. Regina ne pouvait plus le nier, elle était désespérément bien, si ce n'est amoureuse, d'Emma Swan. Leur trajet jusqu'ici n'avait fait que de confirmer ces sentiments. Regina n'était plus confuse, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Les deux ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après ça. Regina était une fois de plus submergée de pensées, mais cette fois avec le nouvel aveu de ses sentiments, ses pensées étaient différentes et elle se livrait à des analyses très désespérées de chaque seconde qu'elle avait passée avec Emma.

Quand Regina se mis au lit, elle était sûre qu'Emma était déjà endormie, ce qui était un soulagement pour elle. Regina était allongée sur le dos et sur le bord du lit, un peu plus et elle serait par terre. Regina écouta la respiration douce d'Emma alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées complètement chambouler tout ce qu'elle savait.

Comment était-elle tombée pour Emma Swan si fort et si vite ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'attitude d'Emma envers elle avait changé, ce n'était pas comme si Emma essayait de la séduire, ces nouveaux sentiments étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Ou peut-être avaient-ils toujours été là, dormant dans l'esprit de Regina. Regina mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours trouvé Emma physiquement attrayante, mais cela avait toujours été une appréciation de l'apparence plutôt qu'un désir physique. Et oui, Regina était devenue très proche d'Emma ces dernières années, mais jusqu'à récemment cela avait toujours été platonique. Jusqu'à récemment, Regina n'avait aucun désir de tenir Emma dans ses bras la nuit ou de se réveiller à ses côtés. Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander d'où ces sentiments venaient, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi maintenant dès qu'Emma entrait dans une pièce elle était heureuse, mais au moins, maintenant elle s'autorisait à se dire qu'elle avait réellement des sentiments pour Emma

* * *

Une petite review ?

XX MissSwanQueen


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Une (toute) petite suite avant le prochain chapitre que vous attendez !

L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : New York tiens-toi prêt

De façon inhabituelle, Regina dormi après 9 heures du matin. En réalité, Regina ne se réveilla pas avant 11 h 30. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans la chambre, aucun signe d'Emma. Bien sûr, l'esprit de Regina songea au pire, alors après avoir calmé ses pensées, Regina se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Bonjour, la marmotte », salua Emma depuis le bar du petit-déjeuner.

"Bonjour", Regina se tourna et partit à la recherche d'une tasse de café.

« À côté des plaques de cuisson », dit Emma, sachant exactement ce que Regina cherchait.

"Merci," sourit Regina en se versant une tasse. "Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ?"

"Si tôt ?" Emma eut un petit rire. "Il est presque midi"

"T'es sérieuse ?" Regina lança un regard noir à Emma puis à l'horloge montée sur le mur. "Comment ai-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ?"

Emma haussa les épaules. "Tu étais fatiguée ?" Répliquât-elle d'un ton interrogatif.

Regina hocha la tête, portant le café à ses lèvres et marmonna. "Je suppose que oui," Regina savait pertinemment qu'elle était fatiguée, elle était restée éveillée la moitié de la nuit perdue dans ses pensées mais même ainsi, son horloge biologique la réveillait toujours avant 9h.

"Je pensais pouvoir te montrer un peu la ville aujourd'hui avant de sortir ce soir," dit Emma en se levant de son siège et en mettant sa tasse dans l'évier.

« J'adorerais ça », sourit Regina, elle aimerait qu'une locale, ou ex locale, lui montre un peu New York, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin au sud sur la côte est.

Emma lui fit donc visiter ce jour-là. Elle lui montra les endroits sympa et moins sympa de la ville, les petites galeries pittoresques que les touristes ne sauraient pas trouver, les meilleures boutiques et bien sûr les meilleurs endroits pour trouver de la vraie nourriture typique de New York. Regina adorait ça, elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse de New York.

Emma, dans un moment d'excitation, entraîna Regina dans l'un de ses endroits préférés de la ville. Emma n'avait pas prévu de visiter ce vieux bar, mais puisqu'elles passaient devant, Emma ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Emma", Régina fixa Emma dès qu'elle lui lâcha la main. "Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un bar à 3 heures de l'après-midi ?"

Emma sourit, elle se sentait toujours comme à la maison dans cet endroit. "Oh, allez, c'est l'un des meilleurs bars karaoké de la ville." Emma sourit, espérant que Regina ne sortirait pas.

Regina secoua la tête. "Je n'en doute pas, mais à 15h ?"

"Oui, en continu." Emma hocha la tête. "Cet endroit est l'un de mes préférés dans la ville."

"Vraiment ?" Regina sourit, elle aimait qu'Emma soit prête à partager un tel endroit avec elle.

"Oui," Emma se tortilla d'excitation. "Juste une chanson, s'il te plaît ?" Emma supplia. Il lui semblait impossible de partir sans chanter au moins une chanson.

Regina regarda autour du bar sombre, il y avait une foule raisonnable pour cette heure de l'après-midi. Achète-moi un shot et nous pourrons alors chanter."

"Deal," Emma sourit avec joie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar.

Après avoir avalé un shot de téquila chacune, Emma les inscrits pour une chanson mystérieuse. À l'origine, Regina avait protesté contre l'idée de la chanson mystérieuse, mais Emma semblait tellement excitée à ce sujet, et Regina avait donc accepté de monter sur scène sans connaître la chanson au préalable.

Après avoir regardé quelques autres clients chanter leurs chansons, Emma attira Regina sur la scène. Prêt à chanter un classique.

Emma commença à bouger ses hanches dès les première notes de la chanson, ce qui entraina un coup d'œil de Regina. C'était Emma qui chantait la première, et elle était plus qu'enthousiaste. _"I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control!"_

Oh, Regina détestait Emma à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, elle choisirait cette chanson, parmi toutes les chansons disponibles. Regina failli se mettre à rire, les paroles étaient plus qu'explicite, en fait, elles reflétaient parfaitement l'état d'esprit de Regina. Au début, Regina chantait doucement, pas vraiment à l'aise. Mais, après avoir vu Emma chanter si librement et si joyeusement, Regina décida de lâcher prise, et cela en valait la peine.

À la fin de la chanson, les deux dansaient ensemble et chantaient à pleins poumons. Elles chantaient comme si elles faisaient un concert sur le Maddison Square Garden. La téquila n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, c'était le vrai plaisir de partager ce moment toutes les deux, de pouvoir lâcher prise.

 _"You are the one I want, Oh, Oh, Ooh. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed."_ Les deux finirent la chanson dans une pause dramatique.

Après avoir regardé Emma reposer les micros, Regina attrapa la main de la blonde et l'entraîna hors du bar. Chanter devant une foule avait été incroyable, mais Regina avait aussi désespérément envie de sortir de là une fois la chanson terminée, elle était heureuse de ne jamais revoir les personnes présentes dans le bar.

« Emma », prit une profonde inspiration, ses pensées la rattrapant toujours.

"C'était incroyable, non ?" lui sourit Emma.

Regina hocha la tête, c'était vraiment sympa mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'était la main de la blonde toujours dans la sienne.

"Allez, il nous reste tellement de choses à voir." Emma sourit à Regina avant de se mettre à marcher - toujours en lui tenant la main de Regina ... non pas que cela dérangeait la brune.

…

Et en effet, les deux firent beaucoup ce jour-là. Elles étaient de retour à leur hôtel juste après six heures, toutes les deux affamées et prêts pour un dîner extravagant et c'est exactement ce qu'elles ont eu. Regina était sûre de commander au moins deux cafés, elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'énergie si elles sortaient toute la nuit. Emma avait complimenté cette merveilleuse idée et suivi la brillante pensée de Regina. Elles n'avaient en effet plus vingt ans.

Après un dîner passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, elles remontèrent dans leur chambre afin de se préparer pour la nuit de folie qui les attendait.

"On pourrait juste rester ici et dormir," offrit Emma en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Regina ri, "C'est une idée."

Emma hocha la tête. "Bien" Elle regarda à Regina. "Ça voudrait aussi dire que je n'aurais pas à arranger ça," fit-elle en désignant son visage.

Regina roula les yeux. "Ton visage est vraiment bien", et avec cela Regina se dirigeât vers la chambre.

Alors qu'elle posait sa robe sur le lit, Regina pouvait entendre une musique dont le son augmentait de plus en plus à chaque nouveau rythme.

 _ **Take your clothes and rip 'em, rip 'em off**_

 _Prend tes vêtements et déchires, déchires les_

Et soudain Emma se tenait sur le pas de la porte, se déhanchant sur la musique. Regina regardait Emma comme hypnotisée. Elle avait un verre dans chaque main, ses chaussures enlevées et son pantalon déboutonné. Tout cela devait faire partie de la préparation de la blonde pour sa soirée, car s'il s'agissait d'autre chose, Régina pourrait bien s'évanouir.

 _ **Last night I woke the fuck up**_

Hier soir, je me suis réveillé,

 _ **I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds**_

 _J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi, aussi désespéré que ça puisse paraître_

Emma articula les mots alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Regina et lui offrit un verre, cependant Regina le refusa.

Et puis Emma a commencé à chanter.

 _ **And all we do is fake our feelings**_

 _Et tout ce que nous faisons, c'est feindre nos sentiments_

 _ **I'm so scared to put myself so out there**_

 _. J'ai tellement peur de me lancer là-dedans_

 _ **Time is running out, yeah.**_

 _Le temps presse, ouais_

 _ **Need to let you know that,**_

 _J'ai besoin de te dire_

 _ **Last night I woke the fuck up.**_

 _Hier soir, je me suis réveillé_

 _ **I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds.**_

 _J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi, aussi désespéré que ça puisse paraître_

Regina pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que c'était juste une chanson, mais bon sang, le regard dans les yeux d'Emma criait autre chose. La chanson finit sur une note douce et avant que Regina ne se permette de faire quelque chose de stupide, elle se précipita hors de la chambre et s'échappa dans la salle de bain.

Regina se pencha sur l'évier, sa respiration laborieuse et sa gorge se serrant à chaque seconde. C'était plus que ridicule de penser qu'Emma voulait dire quelque chose par cette chanson, ou la chanson qu'elle avait choisie au karaoké. Oui, il s'agissait de coïncidences et Regina se faisait juste des films. Et pourtant, elle était là, les phalanges blanches alors qu'elle agrippait l'évier et son cœur semblant être sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine.

"Regina ?" Dit une voix douce de l'autre côté de la porte. "Est ce que ça va ?"

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que ce serait pire si elle ne répondait pas. "Oui je vais bien." Elle ne se croyait pas elle, alors pourquoi Emma le ferait.

"Es-tu sûr, de quoi as-tu besoin ?" Emma lui répondit doucement.

Regina leva les yeux dans le miroir et vit à quel point elle avait l'air pâle. "J'ai juste un mal de tête intense." Répondit Regina, espérant qu'Emma accepterait cette réponse et partirait.

"D'accord, eh bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans la chambre à me préparer." Emma répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

Regina ne répondit pas, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait dans la salle de bain à regarder son reflet. Comment en arrivait-elle à être si désespéré ? Regina avait tellement eu envie d'embrasser Emma à ce moment-là. Regina voulait Emma et il devenait extrêmement difficile d'ignorer son désir, plus précisément, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de s'empêcher de tendre la main et de toucher Emma.

Assez de temps avait passé pour que Regina se lasse de son propre reflet. Bien que quitter la salle de bain n'était pas encore quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire, Regina commença à se maquiller. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle de bain. La chambre à coucher maintenant vide, la seule trace d'Emma était des vêtements éparpillés sur le lit. Regina s'habilla, trouva les talons parfaits et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver Emma.

"Hé," dit doucement Emma en tournant la tête pour faire face à Regina avec maladresse. "Comment tu vas ?"

"Mieux," Regina lui rendit son sourire.

Emma se leva de son siège sur le canapé et se tourna vers Regina. "Tu es magnifique," complimenta Emma sincèrement alors qu'elle regardait Regina de haut en bas ; Une robe noire courte couverte d'une combinaison en dentelle qui tombait plus bas que la robe.

Regina se regarda et rougit. "Merci" Elle sourit. "Et toi," s'interrompit Regina et lui lança un wow dramatique. Emma portait la première tenue que Regina avait choisie, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir taille haute.

"Prête à partir alors ?" Demanda Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Prochain chapitre ... première nuit à New York ...


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu :)

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review! Même celles qui ne sont pas les plus positives aident à perfectionner !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Je te veux de tout mon être

Les deux femmes commencèrent leur nuit dans un petit club pas très loin de l'hôtel. Il leur avait été recommandé par le personnel de l'hôtel et jusqu'à présent, il tenait toutes ses promesses.

Leur soirée avait commencée au bar où Emma leur commanda deux shots chacunes. "Santé, pour que cette nuit soit inoubliable," sourit Emma avant d'avaler son deuxième shot.

Regina hocha la tête en capturant les yeux d'Emma. "Que nous puissions danser toute la nuit." Murmura-t-elle avant de prendre un deuxième shot à son tour.

Emma et Regina avaient passé un peu de temps au bar, pour s'habituer à la musique et à tout le monde présent dans le bar. Quand une chanson aux airs latino débutât, Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

"Tu viens, Swan ?" Regina se tourna vers Emma, le bras tendu, comme prête à offrir le monde à Emma.

"Bien sûr." Emma sourit alors qu'elle sauta de sa chaise et prit la main de Regina.

Regina fut rapide pour se rapprocher d'Emma une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Elle voulait toucher Emma mais n'avait pas vraiment le courage de le faire, alors elle s'arrangea pour être aussi proche de la blonde qu'elle pouvait. Leurs corps bougeaient si facilement ensemble. C'est Emma qui initia le premier rapprochement physique, ses mains se glissant autour de la taille de Regina pour la rapprocher. Regina n'émis aucune protestation, et au contraire, elle mit ses bras autour du cou d'Emma et laissa la musique les emporter.

Les deux passèrent plusieurs chansons à danser sans parler, profitant juste du moment. Elles oublièrent le monde autour d'elles se laissant porter par la musique. Regina remarqua un changement dans la musique, qui prenait alors un rythme plus rapide. Regina nota un changement dans la façon dont Emma dansait. C'était plus chaud, plus sexy. Regina était pétrifiée, observant chaque mouvement d'Emma. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais cela semblait importer peu la blonde dont le corps se mouvait au rythme de la chanson comme si elle connaissait cette musique depuis des années. Plus la chanson avançait et plus Regina s'éloigna d'Emma et finalement elle quitta la piste de danse. Elle avait besoin d'un autre verre pour reprendre le contrôle et de mettre de la distance avec Emma.

Regina commanda un autre verre alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bar et regardait Emma danser. Son absence ne semblait pas déranger Emma, peut-être qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, ou peut-être qu'Emma était simplement dans son monde comme hypnotisée par la musique.

Tiré de ses pensées par une main rugueuse sur son bras, Regina soupira.

"Salut ma belle," sourit un homme assis à côté de Regina. "Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?"

Regina le regarda et força un sourire. "J'ai ce qu'il me faut, merci." Regina agita légèrement son verre vers l'étranger.

"Eh bien, vous allez bien le finir à un moment donné." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai ce qu'il me faut."

"Je suis sympa, pourquoi tu joues les coincée comme ça."

"Parce que j'ai ..." Regina fut coupée par un bras qui s'enroula autour d'elle.

"Une copine," sourit Emma à Regina puis regarda l'étranger. "Elle a une copine." Répéta Emma en lançant un regard noir à l'homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de partir.

"Désolé," Emma s'assit dans la chaise récemment libérée. "Tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier cette discussion."

"Clairement pas," Regina soupira. "Je pense que je n'ai juste pas envie d'un homme ce soir." Admis alors Regina.

"Je pensais que cette soirée était faite pour nous _amuser_ ?" lui dit Emma interrogative.

"Oui, exactement," acquiesça Regina, "mais je préférerais quelqu'un comme elle." Regina pointa son index vers une grande blonde mince sur la piste de danse.

"Elle ?" Emma faillit s'étrangler.

"Ouais, la blonde là-bas." Regina n'avait aucun intérêt réel pour la femme en question, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à Emma et peut-être que c'était tout ce dont Regina avait besoin en ce moment, une distraction.

"Non, j'ai compris de qui tu parlais mais je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par les femmes ?" Le choc était évident dans la voix d'Emma.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas parceque tu es hétéro que tout le monde l'est ma chère." Regina lui lança un regard joueur alros qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Moi hétéro ?" Emma haleta un peu et posa sa main sur sa poitrine en se moquant de la brune.

"Et bien oui ." acquiessa Regina avec sourire innocent.

"Attends," Emma fit une pause pendant un moment. "Tu penses que je suis hétéro ?"

Regina prit un moment avant de répondre, "Ce n'est pas le cas ?" Regina luttait pour réprimer sa joie.

"Non, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais." Emma regarda curieusement Regina. Comment Regina ne pouvait elle pas être au courant ?

"Au départ je pensais que tu étais plus gay qu'Elton John," dit Regina avec franchise, "mais quand Hook est arrivé, cette idée m'es juste sortie de la tête."

"Je l'ai laissé cacher cette partie de moi." Dit Emma d'un air sombre.

"Oh," Regina posa légèrement sa main sur le bras d'Emma. "Je suis désolé." Parce que Regina ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation.

"Je suis passée au dessus, mais j'ai fait le serment de vivre honnêtement, et me voilà." Emma sourit. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne le saches pas."

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne le saches pas." Lui rétorqua Regina.

"Eh bien, pour être honnête, Daniel et Robin m'ont induite en erreur." Lui répondit Emma honnêtement.

"La bisexualité ça existe tu sais ?" Regina sourit, "De plus, comment penses tu que je m'occupait lorsque j'étais l'Evil Queen ?" demanda Regina plus sérieusement.

« Tu peux clairement être bisexuelle, je veux dire _hello_ , » dit Emma en se montrant. "Mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment que tu pouvais en être." Le visage d'Emma reflétait sa surprise. "Oh, tu baisais à l'Evil Queen avec des filles innocentes du village !" Emma avait l'air horrifiée mais ses yeux criaient qu'elle aimait cette nouvelle information.

"Elles étaient loin d'être innocentes." Déclara Regina fermement alors qu'un grand sourire dansait sur son visage.

"Honnêtement, ça a du sens." Emma hocha la tête pensive. "Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rater ça." Elle sourit plus franchement.

"De la même façon que j'ai raté _ça_ ," Regina fit un geste pour désigner tout le corps d'Emma avec la main.

"Eh bien," commença à rire Emma, parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ces deux-là coexistaient depuis six ans et aucune d'elles n'avait remarqué que l'autre était bisexuelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Surtout qu'elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies. Peut-être que Regina avait raison, elles vivaient dans un monde hétéronormatif. "Je pense donc que c'est le bon moment pour que l'on bouge dans un club un peu plus gay."

"Super idée !" Regina sourit en avalant la dernière gorgée de sa boisson. "Je ne suis jamais allée dans un tel établissement,"

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle réalise. "Bien sûr, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé !" Et avec ça Emma saisit la main de Regina et la tira vers la sortie.

Regina et Emma avaient rapidement cherché un club lesbien à proximité et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le _Mary's Poppins_. C'était petit mais chaleureux et une fois entrée, les deux femmes s'empressèrent d'aller sur la piste de danse.

Les premières chansons étaient des chansons pop actuelles sur lesquelles Emma et Regina dansaient facilement, mais le ton changea. Emma laissa éclater sa joie quand elle reconnut le titre qui commençait.

" _Dancing in the moonlight_ !" Emma chanta les premières paroles. "J'adore cette chanson." Comme le reste du club si l'on se fiait aux hurlements quand la chan son débuta.

Regina sourit, Emma avait l'air si heureuse. "Je ne l'ai jamais entendue", admit Regina

"Quoi ?" Emma ne pouvait pas le croire. « C'est un incontournable cette chanson, Regina. » Emma commença à se balancer sur la musique alors qu'elle s'approchait de Regina. "Écoutes, profites et prépare toi à devenir une toute nouvelle femme."

Regina écouta, et elle s'amusa. C'était une chanson merveilleuse. Cela rappelait tellement à Regina la carte d'anniversaire d'Emma, et cela provoqua une vague de sensations dans le corps de la brune. Elle était follement amoureuse de la femme qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

 _ **We like our fun and we never fight**_

 _Nous aimons notre plaisir et nous ne nous battons jamais_

 _ **You can't dance and stay uptight**_

 _Tu ne peux pas danser et rester tendu_

 _ **It's a supernatural delight**_

 _C'est un délice surnaturel_

 _ **Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight**_

 _Tout le monde dansait au clair de lune_

Avec les derniers accords de la chanson, Regina fit le constat qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Regina se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser brûlant. Elle s'était préparée à ce qu'Emma la repousse mais ce moment n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, Emma enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Regina et approfondit le baiser et Regina en était plus que ravie. Le baiser dura bien plus longtemps que Regina ne l'avait imaginé, il était censé être court et doux mais avec Emma qui l'embrassait, il s'était rapidement transformé en en baiser plus long et passionné.

Finalement, les deux femmes mirent fin au baiser, mais elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, sachant toutes les deux que pour l'instant elles pouvaient juste profiter du moment et danser le reste de la nuit.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles firent, danser, s'embrasser, se chercher, s'embrasser encore. Les deux femmes restèrent loin du bar pour le reste de la nuit, leur rapprochement suffisant à les enivrer.

Tard dans la nuit, les deux femmes rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Trébuchant dans les couloirs en destination de leur chambre. Non pas qu'elles étaient enivrées, mais plutôt occupées à s'embrasser et se caresser. Finalement, Emma réussi à faire glisser la carte-clé et à ouvrir la porte.

"Le lit, maintenant", ordonna Regina entre deux baisers.

Emma était plus qu'heureuse d'obéir et, d'un simple mouvement, elle prit Régina dans ses bras et l'emporta vers la chambre à coucher.

Emma posa Regina sur le lit avant de prendre place au-dessus d'elle, restant en appui à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Regina. Cette dernière plus qu'heureuse fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux d'Emma et attira la blonde dans un autre baiser. Ce baiser, eh bien, ce baiser était le plus long, le plus chaud, et mon dieu le plus prometteur qu'elles avaient partagé de toute la nuit. Les deux étaient sur le point de se découvrir, de se toucher et il était donc logique que ce baiser fût celui qui ouvrirait les portes du paradis.

Emma se décala légèrement et glissa une jambe entre les cuisses de Regina l'appuyant légèrement sur l'entrejambe de la brune. Elle fut récompensée par un gémissement qui échappa à la brune.

Regina était au paradis, cependant, elle voulait, non elle avait besoin de plus de sa blonde. L'esprit et le corps de Regina étaient complètement embrouillés. Elle voulait se laisser complètement aller et laisser Emma prendre le contrôle, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un coup d'un soir lié pour Emma.

Peut-être que l'esprit de Regina était trop fatigué, après des semaines d'insomnie et de réflexion excessive, ou peut-être était-ce la langue d'Emma qui jouaient le long de son cou mais Régina choisi de se laisser aller à son envie. Elle était prête à tout abandonner pour ce moment avec Emma.

« Regina », la voix d'Emma sorti Regina de ces songes. « Assieds-toi, » Regina ne se fit pas prier, sachant exactement ce qu'Emma voulait. Dès que Regina fut assise, Emma commença à enlever sa robe. "Oh mon Dieu, Regina," Emma eu le souffle coupé en découvrant la lingerie de Regina, un body moulant en dentelle noire avec un décolleté très plongeant.

En temps normal, Regina aurait probablement pu répliquer de façon sensuelle mais à ce moment-là, il lui était déjà trop compliqué de penser alors parler était inenvisageable. Alors, au lieu de répondre, Regina décida d'embrasser Emma et, devant l'absence de réponse, Emma laissa Régina se rallonger et embrassa la mâchoire de Regina, puis remonta vers son oreille. Encore une fois, Emma était récompensée par les gémissements de la brune.

"Oh, Emma," réussit à dire Regina. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos d'Emma la rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

"Ma Reine," murmura Emma avant de réclamer de nouveau les lèvres de Regina.

Regina déplaça lentement ses mains vers le bas, sur la chemise d'Emma. Décidant qu'elle voulait plus de la peau d'Emma, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise. Emma l'aida à retirer le vêtement et le jeta un peu au hasard au beau milieu de la chambre.

« Oh Putain », murmura doucement Regina en voyant le soutiens gorge en dentelle blanc d'Emma. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir acheté ça avec toi. » Elle sourit le souffle court.

Emma secoua la tête. "Attends de voir le reste." Emma finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil.

« Montre-moi, » gronda Regina, laissant apparaître un peu de sa vraie nature lorsqu'elle partageait un moment d'intimité comme celui-là.

Emma était plus que désireuse de répondre à l'ordre de Regina. Ainsi, elle quitta rapidement ses chaussures et son pantalon pour révéler un string en dentelle blanche assorti, dont les deux fines lanières entouraient parfaitement la taille d'Emma.

"Assis," ordonna Regina en tapotant sur ses cuisses. Une fois l'ordre suivit, Régina pu enfin l'apercevoir. Le troisième tatouage. « Un cygne, » murmura Regina alors qu'elle s'approchait pour inspecter le tatouage d'Emma, un petit cygne aux formes géométriques sur la hanche droite d'Emma.

"Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?" Emma sourit, ce grand sourire maladroit qui fit fondre Regina.

Regina secoua la tête, "J'aurais dû m'en douter," Regina laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle se plongeait dans les yeux d'Emma.

"J'adore quand tu fais ça," admit Emma dans un moment d'honnêteté pure.

"Quand je me trompe ?" Regina sourit, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Emma voulait dire.

"Non," soupira Emma puis elle ajouta avec méfiance. « Quand tu ris, » et encore une fois, Regina ne s'attendait pas aux paroles de la blonde.

Regina laisser échapper un _Oh_ , une fois de plus, Regina était complètement prise au dépourvu par Emma. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude maintenant.

Emma se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Regina dans un baiser brûlant. Cependant, il ne durât pas longtemps. Emma fit glisser ses baisers dans le cou de Regina puis vers sa poitrine, et bientôt Emma rencontrait les tétons durcis, visibles à travers la dentelle du body de Regina. La brune se cambra sous les assauts d'Emma qui effleurait les tétons de Regina à travers le tissu.

C'est normalement à ce moment-là que Regina réclamait plus, avait besoin d'être touchée dans un endroit très particulier, mais en cet instant, avec Emma au-dessus d'elle, elle était heureuse de voir son corps entier embrassé des milliers de fois. Regina ne ressentait pas le besoin de précipiter les choses, d'en finir avec ça. Non, à ce moment précis elle voulait ralentir. Son désir brûlant devrait attendre parce que Regina Mills voulait tout d'Emma Swan.

« Regina, il faut qu'on t'enlève ça, » grommela Emma, un sourire dans sa voix, alors qu'elle tirait sur les bretelles du body de Regina.

"Je peux aider avec ça," sourit Regina, alors qu'elle soulevait ses hanches pour qu'Emma puisse faire glisser son body.

Emma haleta un peu alors que le corps nu de Regina apparaissait devant elle. "Et moi qui pensait être au paradis," dit-elle en passant ses yeux sur tout le corps de Regina.

Regina pouvait sentir son estomac se remplir de papillons. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps d'entendre de si douces paroles couler des lèvres d'Emma. Regina voulait remercier Emma, lui dire comment elle se sentait, mais à la place, Regina repoussa cette envie d'avouer ses sentiments ... Parce que cette nuit pouvait être la seule qu'elle partagerait avec Emma Swan.

"Tu n'as pas encore vu le paradis," répondit Regina d'une voix rauque, après avoir décidé de garder la nuit inoubliable et pas remplie d'émotion.

Emma sourit, "Eh bien, le voyage est vraiment parfait jusque-là." Et avant que Regina ne puisse répondre Emma était de nouveau à embrasser sa poitrine, puis elle commença à descendre plus bas.

Regina avait désespérément envie de plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma et de la pousser plus bas, pour contrôler la situation, mais elle voulait aussi laisser Emma prendre les rênes, alors elle se contenta de serrer les draps de ses doigts. Regina ne pouvait vraiment pas croire que cela se produisait. Depuis le début de la nuit, Régina ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elles en était arrivées là.

"Emma, s'il te plait," gémit Regina, elle était tellement prête pour la blonde.

"Patience," ronronna Emma en glissant son corps entre les jambes de Regina. Les ongles d'Emma se faufilant le long des cuisses de Regina tandis qu'elle embrassait très lentement les hanches de Regina.

Emma l'embrassait partout sauf à l'endroit où Regina avait besoin d'elle. Les baisers d'Emma descendirent des hanches de Régina jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, puis un peu plus bas, pour finalement arriver le long de ses cuisses. Soudain le souffle d'Emma se coupa, son regard se posant sur le tatouage de Regina.

"Et dire que je m'attendais à trouver une couronne." Plaisanta Emma en s'éloignant de la peau douce devant elle pour capter le regard de Regina.

"Désolée de ne pas être aussi prévisible que toi, ma chère." Regina sourit en regardant Emma.

" _Ouch_ ", Emma fit mine d'être blessée. "et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi," complimenta enfin Emma en faisant courir ses doigts sur le petit tatouage. "Pourquoi des montagnes ?" demanda Emma curieusement après un moment à parcourir chaque ligne du tatouage.

« Ça me rappelle la maison », admit sincèrement Regina.

Emma acquiesça. "Il est magnifique", murmura Emma en embrassant le tatouage.

"Magnifique", répéta-t-elle en embrassant enfin Regina là où elle en avait le plus besoin.

"S'il te plaît, Emma," supplia Regina en levant les hanches espérant approfondir le contact avec les lèvres d'Emma.

Emma sourit sur la peau de la brune et commença lentement à passer sa langue dans les plis mouillés de Regina.

"Oui," gémit Regina en bougeant les hanches pour plus de friction, elle était déjà si mouillée, elle avait besoin d'Emma. Comprennant l'envie de sa partenaire, la blonde lui en donna un peu plus, sa langue plongeant un peu plus profondément en Regina. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas dire si Emma jouait avec elle ou si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais à chaque coup de langue, Emma se rapprochait dangereusement du clitoris de Regina, puis s'en éloignait tout aussi vite. « Emma, plus haut », Regina tentait d'indiquer le bon endroit à la blonde mais chacunes de ses paroles étaient plus des supplications que des ordres.

Emma acquiesça lentement. "Oh, je sais bien," répondit-elle dans les plis de Regina. "C'est là que tu me veux," constatat Emma juste avant de toucher le bouton sensible de Regina avec sa langue.

"Dieu, oui !" Regina laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait venir instantanément si Emma le lui demandait.

Emma fit glisser sa main droite le long de la cuisse de Regina avant d'utiliser son pouce pour continuer la douce torture sur le clitoris de son amante. Quant à la langue d'Emma, elle descendait et Regina laissa échapper un grognement quand la langue de la blonde s'inséra dans son vagin.

Regina pouvait sentir son orgasme grandir, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin était que la blonde la libère de cette divine torture. Elle avait l'impression que la blonde la touchait depuis des heures. Les mains de Regina quittèrent les draps et se posèrent sur la tête d'Emma, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Régina, pensant avoir repris un semblant de contrôle, essayait d'obtenir le contact dont elle avait besoin.

Emma se recula, un doux sourire sur son visage. "Je veux te regarder jouir pour moi." Murmura Emma en remontant sur le corps de Regina, se glissant de nouveau au-dessus de la brune.

Regina regardait Emma droit dans les yeux, mémorisant chaque mouvement, chaque sourire, chaque respiration. La respiration de la brune était maintenant hératique. « Emma, » murmura Regina à l'oreille d'Emma. "J'ai tellement besoin de toi,"

Regina fut heureuse de voir la main droite d'Emma se faufiler entre leurs corps jusqu'à atteindre son clitoris. Regina laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements alors que les doigts d'Emma commençaient à jouer autour de son clitoris en petits cercles rapides. Avant que Regina ne puisse demander plus, Emma glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

Emma déposa quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de remonter vers son oreille. « Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi » sourit Emma en longeant l'oreille de la brune avec sa langue.

Regina laissa échapper une autre série de gémissements. Tout ce qu'Emma lui faisait sentir était si bon ... même si Regina ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était Emma, ou parce qu'Emma était douée. Regina n'était plus capable de formuler une phrase cohérente, elle craignait que ses mots ne la trahissent, alors elle se tourna vers Emma et l'embrassa passionnement, leurs langues dansant ensemble. Les lèvres de la blonde avaient encore sa saveur, ce qui habituellement la dérangeait, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne se lassait pas de se gouter sur les lèvres de son amante.

Les doigts d'Emma s'enfoncèrent plus loin et son rytmhe s'accelera. Regina suivi le rythme en bougeant plus rapidement ses hanches, la rapprochant encore plus de la blonde.

"Oui !" Regina gémit, "Emma, oui !" Regina pouvait sentir son orgasme grandir, et cette fois elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter.

Emma pouvait sentir les parois de Regina se resserrer et, dans un timing parfait, Emma glissa un troisième doigt et accéléra encore le rythme. Emma voulait que Regina vienne, peut-être autant que la brune. Emma voulait faire l'expérience de la perfection de l'orgasme de Regina, elle voulait en regarder et en ressentir chaque seconde.

Regina ferma brusquement les yeux alors que son corps se renversait, son orgasme la dévastant. "Emmmmmaaaaa !" cria Regina alors que l'orgasme la frappait. C'était maintenant des vagues d'extase qui coulaient dans ses veines. Tout son corps tremblait de plaisir avant de s'immobiliser complètement, son souffle laborieux et son cœur battant comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Regina, » roucoula Emma en embrassant la mâchoire de Regina. "Regarde-moi," supplia Emma. "Je veux te voir."

Regina lentement, prudemment, ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux verts qui la fixait. Il y avait de la joie dans les yeux d'Emma et Regina ne put s'empêcher de la fixer.

"Tu es tellement belle." Emma sourit avant d'embrasser sauvagement Regina.

Regina gémit dans le baiser, c'était si bon d'avoir Emma sur elle, en elle. "C'était incroyable." Lui dit Regina une fois s'être séparée du baiser.

"C'est quand tu veux pour recommencer," sourit Emma, alors qu'elle recommançait à bouger ses doigts qui étaient encore à l'intérieur de Regina.

Regina gémit en secouant la tête. "Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une minute"

Emma hocha la tête, compréhensive. Lentement, très lentement, elle enleva ses doigts de Regina. Une fois les trois doigts sortis, Emma les porta à ses lèvres et commença à les lécher, un à la fois.

"Emma," grogna Regina, la vue d'Emma appréciant son goût était extrêmement sexy.

Emma arrêta son doigt et le sortit avec un bruit sourd en souriant. "Désolée, tu voulais le faire ?" Questionna Emma approchant ses doigts à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Regina.

Regina acquiesça et leva la tête pour rencontrer les doigts d'Emma. Emma était plus qu'heureuse de l'initiative de la brune, elle trouvait cela incroyablement sexy.

Regina tourna sa langue autour du doigt d'Emma avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Alors que Regina lâchait le doigt d'Emma, la blonde laissa échapper un petit gémissement, l'absence de la bouche de Regina autour de ses doigts la rendit encore plus désireuse.

Regina sourit à Emma. "Dis-moi à quel point tu mouilles pour moi." Le ton autoritaire habituel de Regina était de retour.

"Je…" bégaya Emma. "…Trempée".

Regina sourit en se déplaçant sur le côté et poussa Emma sur le dos. "Je veux que tu vérifies pour moi." Ordonna Regina, et Emma avait bien trop envie de la brune pour refuser.

Emma haleta en faisant descendre sa main jusqu'à son intimité. Mouillée n'était pas le terme exact pour décrire son état actuel, elle était complètement trempée. La tête d'Emma partit en arrière alors qu'elle commençait à bouger ses doigts autour de son clitoris.

Regina attrapa le poignet d'Emma et arrêta tout mouvement. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te toucher." Regina grogna et tira la main d'Emma de ses sous-vêtements et inspecta ses doigts. "En effet, il semblerait que tu sois trempée." Le visage de Regina s'illumina sous cette constatation.

Emma acquiesça lentement. "Te faire venir m'a terriblement excitée."

Regina sourit diaboliquement, ravie de la réponse de son amante. Lentement, Regina pris les doigts d'Emma et les amena à sa bouche, il était urgent pour elle de goûter la blonde. Regina laissa échapper un léger gémissement en prenant l'index d'Emma entre ses lèvres, elle avait un goût incroyable.

Une fois que Regina eut fini de nettoyer les doigts d'Emma, elle s'empressa de chevaucher Emma. « Il faut qu'on te retire ça, » dit Régina en tirant sur le soutien-gorge de la blonde qui se redressa pour l'aider à le retirer et le jeta au sol.

Regina se pencha en avant et embrassa l'oreille d'Emma. "Mes rêves ne t'ont clairement pas rendu justice," Regina n'avait pas voulu dévoiler ses sentiments à la blonde mais elle avait désespérément besoin qu'Emma comprenne à quel point elle la trouvait désirable.

Pendant que Regina embrassait la mâchoire d'Emma jusqu'à ses lèvres, ses mains remontaient les flancs d'Emma jusqu'à ses seins. Emma était si prise par leur baisé qu'elle laissa échapper un long gémissement quand elle senti les mains de la brune sur ses tétons.

Regina sourit en se reculant puis elle s'assis, prenant un moment pour admirer la beauté d'Emma. Le doux sourire de la blonde et ses yeux pleins d'envie suffisaient à faire s'emballer le cœur de Regina une fois de plus. A cet instant elle voulait s'occuper d'Emma et satisfaire tous ses désirs. « Emma, dis-moi ce que tu veux, » ronronna Regina en dessinant des motifs imaginaires sur le ventre d'Emma du bout des doigts.

Emma regarda curieusement Regina pendant un moment. "J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu demandes ça à quelqu'un" dit doucement Emma.

Regina prit un moment pour réfléchir à cela et il s'avérait qu'Emma n'avait pas tort. Regina hocha la tête positivement et elle ne put s'empecher de se demander comment Emma la connaissait si bien. Elle avait toujours eu le contrôle que ce soit dans la vie ou dans un lit. Pourquoi c'était différent avec Emma ?

Emma caressa les cuisses de Regina. « Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, » Emma prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes et rapprocha Regina. "Je veux tout de toi, tout ce que tu as à m'offrir."

Regina regarda dans les yeux d'Emma et ne vit rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté. Emma la voulait, Emma Swan la voulait elle. Regina prit une profonde respiration tremblante. "Emma," murmura-t-elle. « Tout ce que peut t'offrir ça fait beaucoup, tu n'imagine pas ce que tu me demande », Regina ne voulait pas être trop émotive, mais avec Emma lui disant ces mots, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu émue. Elle voulait au moins avertir Emma de ce dans quoi elle se lançait. Avec Emma, il serait difficile de passer outre ses émotions, mais Regina pourrait se contenter de la baiser. Si c'était ce que la blonde voulait et qu'elle s'offrait totalement à elle, Régina devait s'assurer qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Emma acquiesça lentement, parce qu'elle connaissait la brune depuis des années, peut-être pas sexuellement parlant, mais la compléxité de son amante n'était pas une surprise pour elle. "Regina," roucoula Emma. « Je te connais, et crois-moi quand je dis que je peux tout supporter venant de toi, je ne rigole pas. »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, » admit Regina, et en toute honnêteté, elle ne voulait pas se blesser non plus. Pour Emma il s'agissait de blessures physiques mais pour elle il s'agissait plus de ses sentiments.

"Je connais mes limites, je sais quand dire stop." La rassura Emma. "Et je te fais confiance."

Regina prit le visage d'Emma dans ses mains et sourit. « Je te fais confiance aussi », répondit doucement Regina avant de capturer les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Rapidement, les choses commencèrent à se réchauffer, et tout redevins terriblement intense.

Regina, qui était maintenant au-dessus de la blonde, se mit à onduler contre elle. C'était assez lent mais se fut suffisant pour qu'Emma réponde. Regina tenait les mains d'Emma au-dessus de sa tête et traça une ligne de baisers de ses poignets vers son cou. Une fois arrivée dans cette zone sensible, elle commença par embrasser la peau mais rapidement elle se mit à mordre la peau douce d'Emma, laissant des marques pourpre foncé sur son passage.

"Oui," gémit Emma, "Marque-moi," supplia Emma.

Regina sourit dans le cou d'Emma, "Tu es à moi", affirma Regina en passant ses ongles le long des bras et du torse d'Emma.

"Je suis toute à toi," acquiesça Emma, ses mains s'aggripant rapidement aux cheveux de Regina pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser. "Toute à toi," répéta Emma sur les lèvres de son amante.

Les doigts de Regina jouaient avec le tissu du string de la blonde et dans un geste précis, elle déchira le vêtement et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Regina sourit à Emma après avoir reçu un gémissement ennuyé d'Emma.

"C'était mon préféré," marmonna Emma.

Regina hocha la tête, c'était en effet un ensemble qu'elle aimait beaucoup. "Je t'en achèterai un nouveau." Regina embrassa l'oreille d'Emma. "J'aime l'idée de dépenser de l'argent pour ma femme." Regina savait qu'elle s'exposait avec une conféssion pareille mais l'idée de posséder la blonde la rendait folle.

Emma avait voulu répondre, dire à Regina que ce côté possessif la rendait dingue elle aussi, si bien qu'elle aurait pu jouir instantanément si Régina le lui demandait. Cependant, avant qu'Emma puisse articuler une réponse cohérente, elle gémit car la brune suçait et mordait ses tétons.

Regina s'occupa d'abord du téton droit d'Emma avant de se diriger vers celui de gauche. Et puis sa bouche se dirigea plus vers le sud, ses pouces remplaçant ses lèvres sur les seins d'Emma. Elle glissa ses jambes entre Emma et se blottit entre ses cuisses. Les baisers de Regina s'étaient arrêtés sur les hanches d'Emma et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde. Regina glissa ses mains sous les cuisses d'Emma et mis ses jambes sur ses épaules. Regina continuait d'allumer Emma en lui embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses et rien de plus.

"S'il te plait," supplia Emma alors qu'elle avançait les hanches en espérant obtenir plus de contact avec la bouche de Regina. "S'il te plaît, Regina, j'ai besoin de toi." Emma la supplia en capturant les yeux affamés de Regina.

"Bientôt," Regina sourit. Elle aimait l'idée de la blonde la suppliant.

Regina effleura les jambes de la blonde avec ses ongles. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains sous les fesses d'Emma, la saisissant fermement alors qu'elle attirait le bassin d'Emma vers elle et qu'elle commença à passer sa langue le long des plis humides d'Emma.

"Oui," gémit Emma, "Putain de dieu oui," dit Emma à bout de souffle.

Regina était déjà amoureuse du goût d'Emma, mais là c'était l'extase. Emma avait un goût incroyable et Regina n'en aurait jamais assez. Sa langue plongea plus profondément dans les plis d'Emma et bientôt Regina se retrouva complètement à l'intérieur de la blonde. Elle glissa sa langue vers l'intérieur quelques fois avant de sortir lentement et de faire des dessins en spirale avec le bout de sa langue autour du clitoris d'Emma.

Les mains de Regina quittèrent les fesses d'Emma et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où la main d'Emma s'agrippait aux draps. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et lentement Regina mis la blonde assise. Une fois la blonde complètement assise, la bouche de Régina quittât son entrejambe.

« Regina, je t'en supplie, » supplia Emma, elle était dégoulinante et complètement prête à venir.

"Tournes toi." Regina ordonna et Emma obéit se retrouvant vite à genoux tournant le dos à la brune. « Magnifique », murmura Regina juste avant de gifler assez fort les fesses d'Emma pour y laisser une marque.

"Putain," gémit Emma. "Plus fort." Supplia-t-elle.

Regina sourit et s'approcha dans le dos de la blonde pour lui attraper le lobe de l'oreille et lui glisser "Il semblerait que notre princesse aime un peu de brutalité ?" Le ton de Regina était bas et rauque et fit tourner la tête de la blonde.

Emma acquiesça et cela suffit à Regina. Elle gifla à nouveau le cul d'Emma, cette fois en l'attrapant fermement à l'impact et en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair. Regina fit cela quelques fois de plus et, en même temps, elle embrassait les omoplates d'Emma, les mordant parfois.

Une fois que Regina eu fini de gifler le cul d'Emma, elle tirait la blonde vers elle et glissa ses mains sur les seins d'Emma. Regina tordit brièvement les mamelons d'Emma avant de déplacer son attention ailleurs. La main droite de Regina se déplaça vers le bas, et bientôt ses doigts s'activaient autour du clitoris d'Emma. Cela entraina des gémissements de la blonde. La main gauche de Regina c'était accrochée à la hanche d'Emma, afin de pouvoir garder Emma en place.

Regina et Emma ne tardèrent pas à trouver leur rythme et Regina put se concentrer sur d'autres choses, comme embrasser et mordre le dos et les épaules d'Emma. Il était probable qu'avant la fin de la nuit, Emma n'a plus un centimètre de sa peau indemne de marques. Les marques pourpres étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et cela ne semblait perturber aucune des deux femmes.

« Regina, je crois que je vais jouir, » gémit Emma alors que sa tête se posait sur l'épaule de Regina.

"Pas encore," murmura Regina alors qu'elle retira rapidement ses doigts du clitoris d'Emma.

Emma gémit douloureusement à la perte de contact. "S'il te plaît, Regina, je t'en supplie." Elle supplia la brune en tendant le cou pour capter son regard.

"Bientôt," assura Regina en déplaçant ses mains le long des côtes d'Emma jusqu'à ses épaules. "Je te le promets." Et avec cela Regina poussa Emma vers l'avant sur le matelas. Regina se positionna entre les jambes d'Emma et la souleva par les hanches. Emma comprit rapidement la position que Regina voulais, elle se mis donc à genoux en appui sur ses avant-bras.

Regina taquina l'entrée d'Emma avant d'insérer deux doigts à l'intérieur. Emma gémit à la sensation soudaine, mais elle repris le contrôle et se mis à bouger au rythme des vas et viens de la brune. Regina accelerat le rythme et elle fut récompensée par des gémissements de plus en forts d'Emma. Mais, bien trop tôt au goût de la blonde, elle sortit complètement ses doigts.

Emma gémit, la perte de contact étant presque douloureuse. Emma voulait tant Regina, elle avait tant envie que la mairesse la touche que ça en devenait douloureux. "Regina," gémit Emma. "Pourquoi ?"

« Parce que, » ronronna Regina en caressant le cul d'Emma, les marques rouges bien visibles. « Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche », Emma commença à se relever, mais Regina la repoussa avec force vers le matelas. "Ne bouge pas." Ordonna Regina en se déplaçant sur le matelas.

Regina s'allongea sur le dos entre les jambes d'Emma. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore une fois dans le cul d'Emma pour la rapprocher. Et bientôt, les lèvres de Regina rencontrèrent l'humidité d'Emma. Sa langue tourbillonnant autour du clitoris d'Emma.

"Oh mon dieu," gémit Emma alors qu'elle commençait à bouger contre le visage de Regina. "S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas," supplia Emma, "C'est tellement bon."

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, Regina accelera ses mouvements de langue. Elle savait qu'Emma était proche, elle avait suffisamment joué avec elle. Tout en continuant à utiliser sa langue, Regina glissa sa main gauche jusqu'à l'entrée d'Emma, parce que si Emma avait attendu aussi si longtemps cet orgasme, il devait être le meilleur de sa vie. Regina inséra facilement deux doigts à l'intérieur d'Emma.

"Putain", haleta Emma. "REGINA !" Emma criait maintenant complètement au bord du gouffre. Regina resserra son emprise sur l'entrejambe d'Emma, elle sentit les murs d'Emma se resserrer autour de ses doigts. L'orgasme d'Emma était un mélange de gémissements et de tremblements.

Regina sortit lentement d'Emma et laissa le corps raide d'Emma tomber le long du matelas. Regina remonta et se coucha, à moitié sur le matelas et à moitié sur Emma. Regina glissa sa main droite sur les épaules d'Emma la laissa glisser jusqu'à entrelacer leurs deux mains.

"Mon dieu tu es vraiment incroyable," marmonna Emma, son visage toujours dans l'oreiller.

Regina n'osait pas répondre, mais le sourire sur son visage en disait long.

* * *

Alors ? Content... ou pas ? On laisse une petite review c'est toujours plaisant.


End file.
